Vacances, vous avez dit vacances?
by Anne8
Summary: SG-1 se voit offrir des vacances à Paris, mais lors d'une soirée à l'ambassade américaine...


****

Vacances, vous avez dit vacances ?

Auteur : Anne

E-mail : Eowin62@aol.com

Date : commencé le 16 avril 2002 fini le 17 juillet 2002

Genre : crossover Stargate SG-1/L'immortelle

Aventure,romance S/J, A/N ( vraiment à peine), humour (on essaie)

Résumé : SG-1 se voit offrir des vacances à Paris et lors d'une soirée à l'ambassade américaine…

Saison : Stargate SG-1 5e ( Daniel est encore là parce que j'ai commencé cette fic avant sa " mort " ) 

L'immortelle 1e (la seule et unique d'ailleurs) avant que Nick ne devienne immortel lui aussi.

Disclaimer : comme d'hab, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Megan Carter, James Woodhouse, William Bennett et Andrew Wolf), ils appartiennent à la MGM et d'autres (ne me demandez pas lesquels, c'est pas vraiment le genre de trucs que je retiens). Personne ne me donne de sous pour cette histoire, je l'écris par pur plaisir, le mien et celui des fans.

Notes : c'est ma deuxième fanfic vous avez peut-être lu la première, _2019_, et vous allez vous dire : encore un crossover ! Mais que voulez-vous, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore mélanger les univers de séries différentes, alors ne m'en veuillez pas.

Au fait, si vous pouviez m'envoyer un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait plaisir, je vous répondrai.

Si vous voulez publier cette histoire sur votre site, demandez-moi d'abord, il y a 99%de chances que je dise oui.

Et aussi, si vous préférez que j'arrête mes commentaires entre parenthèses, faites-le moi savoir, et je n'en mettrai plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit pour me donner leur avis et m'encourager.

Have fun !

*************************************************************************************************

Base du SGC, 

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado,USA

Arrivée extérieure non programmée ! Arrivée extérieure non programmée ! 

Le général de division aérienne ( major general en VO) Georges Hammond se précipita en salle de contrôle.

Fermez l'iris !

Mon général, on a un signal ! C'est SG-1 !

Quoi ? Mais ils ont quatre heures d'avance ! Ouvrez l'iris !

Le général descendit en salle d'embarquement pour accueillir SG-1 tout en se demandant dans quel pétrin ils étaient encore allés se fourrer. Le premier membre de l'équipe à passer la porte fut le major Samantha Carter. Elle atterrit durement sur la rampe d'embarquement, elle était vêtue de peaux de bêtes, genre Wilma Pierrafeu, et portait des bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Major Carter ! Que… ?

Le général n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le colonel Jack O'Neill déboula comme une fusée et atterrit presque sur son major. Celle-ci avait juste eu le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le choc. Le colonel portait lui aussi une peau de bête, autour de la taille, et était couvert de peintures rituelles.

Juste après lui arrivèrent tout aussi brutalement Teal'c et le docteur Daniel Jackson tous deux avaient les mêmes vêtements et les mêmes peintures que le colonel.

FERMEZ L'IRIS ! hurla Daniel.

Colonel O'Neill, intervint Hammond après que la porte se fut refermée, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Oh rien, juste une peuplade cannibale qui avait très faim, répondit Jack en se relevant et en aidant Sam à faire de même.

Oui, renchérit Daniel, les autochtones de P9X-582 vivent comme à la préhistoire et sont anthropophages. Ils avaient décidé de nous offrir en sacrifice à leurs dieux et de nous manger ensuite, Jack, Teal'c et moi.

Et vous major ? ils ne voulaient pas de vous ?

Oh si, répondit-elle, comme reproductrice. 

Elle frémit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir.

Bon SG-1, allez vous changer, passez à l'infirmerie et debriefing dans une heure !

Pourquoi on devrait changer de vêtements, général, ceux-là sont très bien, demanda Jack en regardant le major. 

Sam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. En effet, ses fourrures étaient réduites au strict minimum et laissaient voir des parties de son corps que le treillis réglementaire cachait habituellement. Et Jack appréciait le spectacle.

Colonel, je ne crois pas que l'état-major apprécierait s'il apprenait que le personnel du SGC se promenait habillé en Pierrafeu. Maintenant rompez !

A vos ordres !

Et ne soyez pas en retard au debriefing, colonel !

Une heure plus tard, revenue au 21e siècle, SG-1 était en salle de briefing. Comme d'habitude, le colonel était en retard. Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, s'excusa et s'assit à côté de Sam qui lui sourit.

Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, on peut commencer.

SG-1 raconta alors ses aventures au général, chacun prenant la parole à tour de rôle. A la fin du récit, Hammond demanda :

Donc on peut effacer de l'ordinateur les coordonnées de P9X-582 ?

Oui, mon général, répondit Sam.

A moins que vous ne vouliez finir en pot-au-feu, ajouta Jack.

Pour terminer ce debriefing, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, SG-1. Voilà : étant donné que vous n'avez pas eu de congés depuis bientôt six mois et que vous avez enchaîné mission sur mission, le Président, craignant que sa meilleure équipe ne finisse par tomber d'épuisement, a décidé de vous accorder un mois de permission. 

Un mois entier ! s'exclama Jack. Mais vous savez que je l'adore ce Président !

Colonel, laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Pour que vous vous changiez totalement les idées et pour éviter qu'une certaine scientifique ne passe ses vacances à travailler sur un certain réacteur à naquada, n'est-ce pas major, le Président vous paie un séjour à Paris.

A Paris ? En France ? demanda Jack.

Ben oui, Jack, vous connaissez une autre ville que la capitale française qui s'appelle Paris ? ironisa Daniel.

Mais c'est magnifique ! s'exclama à son tour la jeune major. Depuis le temps que je voulais y aller…

Et vous Teal'c, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda Jack au Jaffa toujours impassible.

C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de découvrir votre monde, O'Neill.

Et en plus, rien à payer ! On voyage aux frais du contribuable ! ajouta Jack.

Bon, eh bien, puisque ça a l'air de plaire à tout le monde, je vous annonce que vous partez dans deux jours. A partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus en service, SG-1. Rompez ! conclut le général Hammond en se levant.

Deux jours plus tard, 

Aéroport de Colorado Springs

Toute notre équipe préférée était réunie, chargée de bagages, et attendait l'annonce de leur avion. Même Jack était à l'heure !

Eh bien Jack, le taquina Daniel, vous n'êtes pas en retard aujourd'hui ?

Jamais pour les vacances ! répliqua celui-ci.

C'est sûr que partir aux frais de l'Oncle Sam est plus agréable que d'assister à des briefings que d'ailleurs vous n'écoutez même pas !

Comment ça, j'écoute pas aux briefings ?

Daniel Jackson a raison, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

Merci de me soutenir, Teal'c, répondit Jack avec une grimace. C'est bon de savoir qu'on peut compter sur ses amis.

Les passagers du vol 251 à destination de Paris via Denver et New York sont priés de se présenter porte d'embarquement D, annonca le haut-parleur.

On y va, les gars ? demanda Sam. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour votre avion, mon colonel, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Jack d'un air malicieux.

Surtout pas, major, même si une armée de serpents était sur le point d'envahir notre bonne vieille Terre, répondit-il en souriant. Au fait, nous ne sommes plus en service, on ne va tout de même pas se donner du " mon colonel " et du " major ", du " monsieur " et du " Carter " à tout bout de champ pendant un mois, non ? On a des prénoms, je propose que nous les utilisions, vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Sam ?

Si, je suis d'accord…Jack, répondit celle-ci en lui souriant. 

Elle était heureuse qu'il y ait pensé, elle avait eu la même idée mais n'avait pas osé la proposer.

Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, intervint Daniel, sinon on va vraiment finir par le rater cet avion.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent alors vers leur porte d'embarquement, montèrent à bord de leur avion et s'installèrent. Jack se retrouva à côté de Sam et Daniel avec Teal'c, dans la rangée juste devant celle des deux militaires. L'embarquement terminé, l'avion décolla et entama sa route vers Denver.

A bord, tout était calme, on entendait le bourdonnement des voix des passagers et sur les écrans de télé, Will Smith et Tommy Lee Jones se battaient contre le cafard géant en costume d'Edgar.

S'ils savaient la vérité… dit Jack à mi-voix.

Pardon mon colonel ? répondit Sam en levant la tête du magazine de mode dans lequel elle était plongée.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, Sam ?

Oh, excusez-moi, c'est un réflexe. Pardon Jack ?

Là c'est mieux. Je disais " S'ils savaient la vérité ". Regardez l'écran.

Sam leva les yeux et comprit ce que voulait dire Jack.

Vous avez raison, mon co… Jack, pour eux ce n'est que de la science-fiction, pour nous c'est la réalité quotidienne.

C'est nous les vrais Men in Black, enfin on devrait plutôt dire Men in Green, vu la couleur des treillis.

Jack jeta un œil sur le magazine de Sam.

Vous lisez des magazines de mode, Sam ?

Ben oui, vous savez, même si je porte plus souvent le treillis ou l'uniforme que des vêtements civils, ça ne m'empêche pas de suivre la mode.

Moi qui croyais que seul un certain réacteur vous intéressait !

Eh non ! D'habitude j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour lire mais là avec le mois de vacances que nous avons, je vais pouvoir en profiter.

Vous savez quel programme nous a concocté ce bon vieux Georges ?

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour vous entendre parler de lui de cette façon, Jack, répondit Sam en souriant, sinon le pauvre en aurait une crise cardiaque ! Pour répondre à votre question, je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a donné une enveloppe que nous ne devons ouvrir qu'une fois à Paris.

L'avion amorça alors sa descente vers New York après un arrêt à Denver pour prendre d'autres passagers. Après un changement d'avion et quelques heures de vol au-dessus de l'Atlantique, c'est une SG-1 complétement déphasée par le décalage horaire qui atterrit à Paris. Daniel, qui parlait français (normal pour un linguiste) s'occupa de leur trouver un taxi qui les emmena à leur hôtel.

Bonjour madame, dit-il à la réceptionniste, nous avons une réservation au nom de Jack O'Neill.

Oh vous êtes monsieur O'Neill ? répondit-elle en anglais.

Non, c'est moi, intervint Jack.

Alors voilà vos clés, vous avez la suite présidentielle. Thomas va vous y conduire, et laissez vos bagages, Matthieu et Philippe vont s'en charger. Les garçons ! appela-t-elle en français.

Trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent et firent comme la réceptionniste avait dit.

Nos quatre amis, en arrivant dans leur suite, furent sidérés devant son luxe et son atmosphère feutrée et confortable.

Thomas qui parlait anglais leur expliqua :

Alors voilà votre suite. Il y a un salon, quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, un mini-bar, et la télé reçoit les chaînes françaises et étrangères.

Ayant fini son petit laïus, il attendit quelques secondes en regardant SG-1 d'un air éloquent. Jack comprit et lui fourra trois billets de $10 dans la main en lui glissant à l'oreille " Un pour toi et un pour chacun de tes amis ". Les trois garçons partirent alors sans faire plus de bruit que des chats.

Jack se jeta alors dans le fauteuil le plus proche :

Eh bien, on peut dire que le Président n'a pas fait les choses à moitié : la suite présidentielle rien que pour nous ! Ils devraient décorer la base de la même manière. Alors Sam, on ouvre cette fameuse enveloppe ?

Quelle enveloppe ? s'enquit Daniel avec curiosité.

Celle-là ! répondit Sam en la sortant de son sac.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut tout haut :

__

SG-1, 

J'espère que votre hôtel vous plaît et que vous profiterez bien de vos vacances, sans faire de bêtises, n'est-ce pas colonel ?

Qui ? Moi ? Faire des bêtises ? Mais où est-il allé chercher ça ? interrompit Jack.

Jack ? 

Oui Daniel ?

La ferme !

Tiens, d'habitude c'est l'inverse, remarqua Jack. Notre petit scarabée prend de l'assurance.

O'Neill, si vous laissiez la major Carter finir la lecture ? intervint Teal'c.

Oui, Jack, répondit Daniel, écoutez la voix de la sagesse et de la raison.

Sam reprit la lecture de la lettre :

__

Bon alors pour ces vacances, vous êtes libre de faire ce qui vous plaît, sauf pour un soir. En effet, dans deux jours, c'est-à-dire mardi, vous êtes invités à un bal à l'ambassade américaine. Et ne rechignez pas, colonel, c'est un ordre. Une limousine de l'ambassade viendra vous prendre à 20h. 

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, alors reposez vous bien, changez vous les idées et bonnes vacances.

Général Georges Hammond

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait prendre une robe de soirée ! s'exclama Sam.

Et l'uniforme de gala ! gémit Jack.

Et les smokings ! renchérirent Daniel et Teal'c.

Pourquoi le général nous fait-il ça ? reprit Jack. Je déteste ces soirées officielles où il faut sourire à tout le monde, serrer des tas de mains plus ou moins moites et parler avec des gens qu'on ne supporte pas.

Allons Jack, ne vous laissez pas abattre, répondit Daniel, vous qui adorez manger, vous devriez savoir que " les réceptions de l'ambassadeur sont réputées pour le bon goût du maître de maison " (désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant, il fallait que je le mette )…

Euh Daniel, interrompit Jack, vous parlez comme une pub télé là…

En fait, c'est une pub que j'ai vu à la télé française et … et vous Sam, qu'est-ce que vous en dites de cette soirée ?

Moi ça ne me dérange pas, d'autant plus qu'il y aura sûrement des tas de gens intéressants et sans doute d'autres militaires, je ne crois pas qu'on sera les seuls. Et puis, ne vous en faites pas, Jack, on sera là nous, vous verrez on va passer une bonne soirée.

Bon, eh bien, pour l'instant, reprit Jack, je vais aller prendre un douche et me reposer car je suis crevé. Le décalage horaire c'est pas mon truc…

Ils se répartirent alors les chambres et les salles de bain, puis allèrent se coucher, sauf Teal'c qui grâce à Junior supportait plutôt bien le décalage horaire. Il se mit donc en état de Kelnou'rim.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est une SG-1 en forme qui se réveilla, prête à découvrir les charmes de notre capitale.

Le premier debout fut Teal'c, puis Sam et Jack en même temps. Daniel dormait toujours. 

Ah notre archéologue est toujours le dernier levé, fit remarquer Jack. Si j'allais le réveiller moi ? 

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui mijote une mauvaise blague.

Jack, non, répondit Sam qui avait remarqué l'expression de son colonel. Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore lui faire ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam, je serais la douceur même.

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Je viens avec vous !

Jack entra dans la chambre de Daniel, Sam sur ses talons. Il s'approcha du lit, se pencha sur son ami toujours endormi et se mit à le chatouiller. Daniel se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri :

Pitié Jack, pas ça ! puis apercevant Sam : venez m'aider Sam !

Celle-ci approcha et… se joignit à Jack pour chatouiller Daniel ! Celui-ci se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses tortionnaires, ce qui faisaient bien rire Sam et Jack. Ils riaient tellement que bientôt ils ne pouvaient plus chatouiller Daniel qui en profita pour se dégager. Il attrapa un oreiller et se jeta sur Sam et Jack :

VENGEANCE ! !

Surpris, ceux-ci ne purent éviter l'oreiller. Puis leurs réflexes militaires reprenant le dessus, ils attrapèrent eux aussi des oreillers et les balancèrent sur Daniel :

A L'ATTAQUE ! ! !

La bataille de polochons fut brève mais terrible. A deux contre un, Daniel n'avait aucune chance de gagner. N'ayant plus de force car ils riaient trop, ils se jetèrent qui sur le lit, qui sur un fauteuil, et qui par terre, en essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

Teal'c les observait de la porte de la chambre transformée en champ de bataille, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

Ça…me…rappelle…l'académie…souffla Jack.

Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Jack, renchérit Sam. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça !

Depuis les colonies de vacances, répondit Daniel. Voyant Teal'c à la porte : pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu m'aider ? Avec vous dans mon camp, j'aurais eu des chances de gagner !

Vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous débrouiller, Daniel Jackson, vous étiez déchaîné. Et puis je ne savais pas trop ce que vous étiez en train de faire, alors je ne suis pas intervenu.

C'est encore une tradition terrienne, mon cher Teal'c, répondit Jack. Des batailles de polochons, tous les enfants en font et adorent ça.

Mais vous n'êtes plus des enfants, O'Neill.

Oui, bon, enfin, les adultes aussi ont le droit de retomber en enfance de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas Sam ?

Oh oui, et je peux vous dire, Teal'c, que ça fait du bien, on se sent plus détendu et puis ce sont les vacances, alors autant en profiter. C'est pas à la base qu'on pourrait faire ça. Vous imaginez la tête du général si tout le personnel se mettait à déambuler dans la base en pyjama, armé d'oreillers et en criant " A l'attaque ! " ou autre chose…

A cette image, son fou rire la reprit et contamina les autres, sauf Teal'c, qui haussa un sourcil. Ah décidément ces Tau'ris pouvaient être bizarres quelquefois, il ne les comprendrait sans doute jamais parfaitement. 

Finalement, une fois calmés, chacun alla se préparer et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Puis ils sortirent pour commencer leur visite de Paris. Daniel, qui connaissait la ville car il y avait passé un an pour perfectionner son français, leur servait de guide. Ils virent Notre-Dame, la tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe et les Champs-Elysées, firent un tour sur la Seine en bateau-mouche et prirent des photos. En un mot, les parfaits touristes.

Le mardi arriva et avec lui la soirée à l'ambassade américaine. Il était 19h45 et Sam occupait une des salles de bains depuis plus d'une heure. Les garçons, déjà prêts, étaient installés dans le salon et attendaient avec plus ou moins de patience, que Sam soit prête.

Ah les femmes ! râla Jack. Toujours aussi longues… Dites-moi, Teal'c, les femmes de Chulak mettent autant de temps à se préparer ?

Elles sont même plus longues, O'Neill. Elles ont tout un cérémonial : elles commencent le matin et ne se montrent que juste avant la fête. Mais ne me demandez pas ce qu'elles font, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit calmement le Jaffa.

Ouais, terriennes ou extra-terrestres, toutes pareilles.Ça doit être commun à toute la galaxie.

Un coup de coude de Daniel dans les côtes vint l'interrompre. Daniel lui montra la porte du salon où Sam venait d'apparaître. Jack et l'archéologue en eurent le souffle coupé : la jeune femme était superbe. Elle portait une robe bleue marine à reflets chatoyants et à fines bretelles qui montraient des épaules d'une blancheur de lait. Le décolleté assez profond mais pas du tout vulgaire ou provoquant mettait en valeur une poitrine parfaite. La robe, cintrée à la taille, tombait souplement jusqu'à ses chevilles et laissaient voir une paire de sandales à fines lanières de la même couleur. Au cou, Sam portait un fin collier en argent et au poignet droit le bracelet assorti. Des boucles d'oreilles venaient compléter la parure. Sam s'était légèrement maquillée, ce qui rehaussait le bleu profond de ses yeux. La touche finale était apportée par l'étole et le sac assortis à la robe. Dans l'air flottaient les notes sensuelles d'Angel.

Alors ? demanda la jeune femme, guettant l'approbation de ses amis.

Vous êtes magnifique, major Carter, dit Teal'c.

Euh…oui, vous êtes superbe, Sam, renchérit Daniel. Je suis sûr que vous ferez des jalouses ce soir.

Seul Jack, subjugué par la beauté de son major préféré, ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Un autre coup de coude de Daniel dans les côtes le sortit de sa rêverie.

Vous êtes vraiment ravissante, Sam, réussit-il à dire. 

Sam rosissait de plaisir devant tant de compliments, elle était heureuse de voir que ses amis appréciaient, enfin surtout un certain colonel que je ne nommerai pas (on sait tous lequel, hein les fans ? )

Merci, les garçons, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous n' êtes pas mal non plus. 

En effet Jack était resplendissant dans son uniforme de cérémonie de l'USAF ( à égalité avec un certain capitaine en uniforme blanc de l'US Navy, du moins dans mon palmarès personnel, je sais pas vous les filles, mais moi j'adore les mecs en uniformes, en particulier ceux de l'Air Force et de la Navy…), et Daniel et Teal'c étaient très élégants en smoking.

Jack, chuchota Daniel, ne restez donc pas là, allez lui offrir votre bras.

Jack se décida et s'approcha de Sam, et s'inclinant légérement :

Sam, me feriez-vous l'honneur…

Sam rougit encore plus et accepta le bras de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard complice. 

Jack coiffa sa casquette et Teal'c son chapeau.

Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, dit Jack, sinon on va être en retard. 

Ça ne vous changerait pas beaucoup, Jack, rétorqua Daniel.

Tous quatre descendirent alors. Tous les hommes qui les croisaient se retournaient sur Sam et se disaient qu'ils aimeraient bien être à la place de ce militaire.

Dans le hall, le portier de l'hôtel vint leur annoncer que la limousine les attendait. En effet, garée le long du trottoir, une longue limousine noire, dont la plaque portait CD (corps diplomatique, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas) et dont les deux ailes étaient ornées d'un petit drapeau américain, luisait doucement dans la lumière du soir. Le chauffeur se précipita pour ouvrir la portière à Sam qui monta la première dans le voiture et s'installa, suivie de ses trois compagnons.

La limousine démarra en douceur et emmena notre équipe préférée à l'ambassade américaine. A l'intérieur, tous étaient calmes, un peu nerveux peut-être mais tout de même détendus.

Eh bien, si j'avais su que c'était aussi confortable une limousine, s'exclama Jack, j'en aurais acheté une. Rappelez-moi d'y penser quand on rentrera aux Etats-Unis.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'ambassade ne fut pas très long. Devant le bâtiment illuminé se déroulait un ballet de limousines et de voitures de luxe. La leur s'arrêta enfin devant le porche. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière, Jack descendit le premier puis aida Sam à faire de même. Daniel et Teal'c suivaient. L'ambassadeur en personne vint les accueillir.

Colonel O'Neill, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant une main que Jack serra. Je suis l'ambassadeur Andrew Wolf. Bienvenue en France. Puis se tournant vers Sam : major Carter, vous êtes magnifique. C'est un honneur de faire la connaissance de la plus brillante astrophysicienne de notre pays, même si je ne comprends pas grand chose à la science.

Rassurez-vous, monsieur l'ambassadeur, intervint Daniel, vous n'êtes pas le seul, n'est-ce pas, Jack ?

Jack lui fit une grimace et Sam sourit.

Docteur Jackson, j'ai lu plusieurs de vos travaux, l'archéologie a toujours été un de mes hobbies favoris, reprit l'ambassadeur. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Moi aussi, monsieur l'ambassadeur, répondit Daniel alors qu'ils échangeaient à leur tour une poignée de mains. 

Et vous, monsieur Roy (oui, Teal'c voyageait sous couverture, vous imaginez la tête de l'ambassadeur si Teal'c se présentait ainsi : salut, moi c'est Teal'c, je suis un extra-terrestre, je viens de la planète Chulak, je suis un Jaffa, ancien primat d'Apophis, et je porte un bébé goa'uld depuis mes huit ans… le pauvre en aurait une attaque !) c'est toujours une joie et un honneur de rencontrer un grand soldat.

Teal'c, à son habitude, se contenta d'incliner la tête.

L'ambassadeur reprit :

Mais je vous en prie, entrez et installez-vous. Je me dois d'accueillir mes autres invités, veuillez m'excuser.

Et l'ambassadeur s'éloigna.

SG-1 entra alors dans l'ambassade et pénétra dans la salle de réception. Elle était immense, très bien éclairée et le parquet luisait. Dans le fond, un orchestre à cordes jouait du Bach, des tables rondes décorées avec goût étaient harmonieusement disposées dans la salle et laissaient quand même un grand espace pour la danse. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, les femmes en robes de soirées, les hommes en smokings, et çà et là quelques uniformes américains et français. Des serveurs affairés allaient d'une personne à l'autre, proposant des apéritifs.

Jack siffla d'admiration.

Eh ben, c'est le grand luxe ici. J'aurais dû me faire ambassadeur au lieu de rentrer dans l'armée. C'est beaucoup plus beau que la base et je suis sûr qu'on mange mieux ici qu'au mess.

Vous ambassadeur ? le taquina Daniel. Avec votre sens de la diplomatie ? Je ne crois pas que vous seriez resté en poste très longtemps…

Comment ça mon sens de la diplomatie ?

Excusez-moi, j'aurais du dire votre manque de diplomatie…

Désolée de vous interrompre, les garçons, intervint Sam, mais on n'est pas là pour se chamailler. Rendons-nous plutôt au buffet pour voir si effectivement on mange mieux ici qu'au mess, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

Ils se rendirent donc au buffet où un serveur leur offrit du champagne qu'ils acceptèrent, sauf Teal'c qui prit un jus de fruit.

Attention Danny-boy, conseilla Jack, vous ne devriez pas trop boire. Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Quelle dernière fois ?

Celle où vous avez voulu vous déshabiller devant tout le monde, répondit Teal'c.

Daniel devint écarlate.

On appelle ça un strip-tease, Teal'c.

C'est pas possible, Daniel, vous n'avez pas fait ça ! s'exclama Sam.

Oh si ! répondit Jack avec un grand sourire. Du moins il a essayé, on ne l'a pas laissé faire. En plus, il était tellement ivre qu'il avait du mal à garder son équilibre. On aurait dit Jamie Lee Curtis dans _True Lies_, en pire ! !

Sam éclata de rire, de ce rire que Jack aimait tant, quand une voix derrière Sam s'écria :

Je reconnaîtrais ce rire entre mille ! Samantha, ma grande, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Paris ?

Sam se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, musclé, des cheveux châtain un peu en bataille et qui portait le smoking avec nonchalance et élégance.

Nick ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute heureuse. Nick Wolf ! Si je m'attendais à ça !

Nick s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Puis Sam se recula un peu.

Tu n'as pas changé, tu es exactement comme dans mes souvenirs.

Et toi tu es encore plus belle que dans les miens. Ça te réussit plutôt bien l'armée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis en vacances, pour un mois, avec des amis, qui sont aussi mes collègues de la base. Laisse-moi te les présenter.

Sam se tourna vers les trois autres membres de SG-1.

Jack, Daniel, Tea…Tim, je vous présente Nick Wolf, un très vieil ami. Nick, voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Tim Roy.

Teal'c inclina la tête, Daniel échangea une franche poignée de mains avec Nick. Quant à Jack, il le salua d'un ton plutôt froid ( on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs). Il était inconsciemment passé en mode " chasse gardée-je défends mon territoire-t'approche pas trop près de MA Sam ".

Enchanté de vous rencontrer, messieurs.

Alors Nick, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais loin de ton commissariat ?

Eh bien, en fait, je ne suis plus flic, j'ai démissionné, maintenant je bosse ici avec une amie qui possède un café. D'ailleurs, on est venu ensemble ce soir.

Il fit signe à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très courts et aux yeux bruns, qui portait une robe de soirée noire très chic. Celle-ci s'avança tout sourire mais en voyant Sam, son sourire s'effaça et elle devint très pâle.

Oh mon Dieu ! Megan !

Quoi ? fit Sam, plus qu'étonnée.

Amanda, ça va ? s'inquiéta Nick.

Euh…oui, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. S'adressant à Sam : vous ressemblez tellement à une de mes amies que c'en est effarant, vous êtes son sosie.

Nick fit alors les présentations :

Samantha, voici l'amie dont je t'ai parlé, Amanda Montrose. Amanda, voici le colonel O'Neill, le docteur Jackson, Tim Roy et ma vieille amie Samantha Carter, officier dans l'armée de l'air. Au fait, quel grade maintenant ?

Major, répondit l'intéressée.

En entendant le nom de famille de Sam, Amanda tiqua un peu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle sourit à la ronde en distribuant des poignées de mains.

Vous voulez bien nous excuser une seconde ? demanda Nick.

Bien sûr, Nick, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, répondit Sam en lui faisant un grand sourire, ce qui eut le don de mettre Jack en rogne.

S'étant éloigné avec Amanda :

Amanda, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

C'est juste que ton amie, là, Samantha, c'est le portrait craché d'une de mes meilleures amies, Megan Carter. Ça m'a fait un choc, j'ai cru voir un fantôme. Samantha doit être une de ses descendantes.

Un fantôme, tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton amie ?

FLASHBACK

New York, 1875

Soirée de la haute société

Deux jeunes femmes, une blonde et une brune, étaient assises et regardaient les gens passer et danser, tout en bavardant et en riant.

Regarde, Amanda, dit la blonde, ce jeune homme là-bas, tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

A ce moment, son regard saphir croisa celui du jeune homme en question, celui-ci lui sourit et la jeune femme rougit de confusion et de joie.

Je crois que lui aussi t'a remarquée, Megan, répondit son amie avec un sourire malicieux. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement aussi, tu es la plus jolie de la soirée !

En effet, la jeune femme blonde, dont le nom était Megan Carter, avait de longs cheveux ondulés, des yeux d'un bleu profond, des traits très doux et une peau très blanche. Elle portait une robe de soie bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur des formes parfaites et une taille d'une finesse exceptionnelle.

Son amie, complètement à l'opposé, n'en était pas moins belle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche qui laissait échapper quelques mèches. Ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de douceur et de joie mais aussi d'une sorte de tristesse indéfinissable. Sa robe rouge, en soie brillante, offrait un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de Megan étaient blonds.

Oh mon Dieu, Amanda, il vient vers moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

D'abord rester calme, ma chérie, ce n'est pas le premier garçon qui vient te parler, non ?

Oui, peut-être, mais là, je me sens nerveuse. Ce sont ses yeux, ils sont si…

Notre Megan serait-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ?

Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et puis je ne le connais même pas !

Eh bien, ça ne va pas tarder à changer, murmura Amanda.

En effet, le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant nos deux amies et s'inclinait galamment devant elles.

Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais me présenter.

Je vous en prie, répondit Amanda. 

Megan était en effet incapable de dire un mot, elle était tombée sous le charme de cet homme.

Je m'appelle James Woodhouse et je me demandais si vous me laisseriez vous inviter à danser, mademoiselle… continua-t-il en s'adressant à Megan.

C'était si peu conventionnel cette façon d'inviter à danser que pendant une seconde Megan hésita. Mais le sourire charmant de James, qui d'ailleurs ne la quittait pas des yeux, fit tomber ses hésitations et elle accepta.

… Carter. Mais avec plaisir, monsieur Woodhouse, répondit-elle en se levant.

Je vous en prie, appelez-moi James. Monsieur Woodhouse, c'est mon père, pas moi.

Alors appelez-moi Megan. Puis se tournant vers son amie : Amanda, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais danser ?

Non, pas du tout, vas-y et amuse-toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire, très heureuse pour son amie.

Megan et James allèrent donc rejoindre les danseurs, sous le regard bienveillant d'Amanda, admiratif des hommes devant la beauté de Megan et envieux des femmes qui n'avaient pas eu l'honneur d'être invitées par le plus beau parti de New York.

Les deux jeunes gens formaient vraiment un très beau couple, très bien assorti. James était grand et brun mais ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de sa cavalière qu'il dépassait d'une bonne tête. La tête brune se penchait vers la tête blonde comme pour la protéger, c'était charmant.

Tout le monde les regardait enchaîner valse sur valse. Megan était une excellente danseuse, elle savait suivre tous les mouvements de son cavalier qui lui aussi dansait partaitament. On avait l'impression qu'ils glissaient sur le parquet bien ciré de la salle de bal. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas de temps en temps on entendait le rire cristallin de Megan, et on voyait James sourire, heureux d'entendre ce rire qu'il aimait de plus en plus.

A la fin de la soirée, épuisés d'avoir tant dansé mais heureux de l'avoir fait ensemble, ils rejoignirent Amanda et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En arrivant dans le grand hall, Amanda sentit la présence d'un immortel. Elle le cherchait du regard quand tout à coup un homme se planta devant le petit groupe.

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors les filles, on ne dit pas bonsoir à ses vieux amis ?

William, laisse-nous tranquilles, répondit séchement Amanda.

Vous savez, Megan, je suis meilleur danseur que lui, dit William en pointant James du doigt.

C'est possible, William, mais je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de vérifier, car je refuserai toujours de danser avec vous. Je n'aime pas de tout votre compagnie. Alors maintenant laissez-nous passer… s'il vous plaît.

Megan, ne me parlez pas comme ça, vous ne devriez pas me traiter de cette façon, vous pourriez le regretter !

Dans les yeux de William brillait une lueur de folie.

Des menaces, maintenant ? intervint Amanda. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, tu auras affaire à moi !

Qui que vous soyez, monsieur, je vous prie de laisser mes amies tranquilles et de nous laisser passer, dit à son tour James d'une voix dure.

Cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il avait osé menacer SA Megan !

Finalement, William partit en criant :

On se reverra, mademoiselle Carter, on se reverra !

Qui est cet homme ? demanda alors James.

Il s'appelle William Bennett, répondit Megan. On s'est rencontré à un bal il y a trois mois et depuis il n'arrête pas de me suivre et de me harceler. Et par moments, il me fait vraiment peur.

Si jamais il ose vous faire du mal… fulmina James.

Calmez-vous, James, répondit Amanda. Il n'osera jamais, il est trop lâche. Je le connais depuis des années – des siècles plutôt, pensa-t-elle – et je sais comment il fonctionne. Mais nous sommes tous fatigués, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte, non sans que Megan et James se soient promis de se revoir.

Et en effet, dans les mois qui suivirent, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et leur amour grandissait de jour en jour. Quelquefois, William Bennett les importunait mais la plupart du temps, il ne se montrait pas car il savait qu'Amanda ne plaisantait pas si on s'en prenait à ses amis et il tenait à sa tête. Mais en voyant le bonheur de James et Megan, il était rongé par une jalousie et une rage qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Et un jour, tout bascula.

Megan était sortie promener son chien dans les rues de New York. Elle tournait au coin d'une rue quand Willial lui sauta dessus, lui mit une main sur la bouche et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Megan, morte de peur,lâcha la laisse du chien qui s'enfuit, et sa frayeur augmenta lorsqu'elle vit que William tenait un couteau.

Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, Megan. Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de Woodhouse, ce petit prétentieux. Allez, viens, viens avec moi, enfuyons-nous ensemble et tu verras, nous serons heureux !

Malgré sa terreur, Megan trouva le force de répondre :

Vous êtes complètement fou, William. Vous savez très bien que je ne vous aime pas, c'est James que j'aime et je vais l'épouser.

A ces mots, William poussa un cri de rage et planta son couteau dans la poitrine de Megan.

Si tu ne peux pas être à moi, tu ne seras à personne d'autre !

Pendant ce temps, Amanda s'était présentée chez les Carter pour voir Megan. En apprenant qu'elle était sortie seule, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et sentit la peur grandir au fond d'elle. Elle prit la route que Megan empruntait toujours quand elle promenait son chien, et tout à coup elle sentit la présence d'un immortel. Plus elle avançait, plus la sensation était forte. Puis tournant dans une ruelle, elle aperçut William penché sur le corps de Megan qui baignait dans une mare de sang.

WILLIAM ! hurla-t-elle en sortant son épée.

Mais lui, plus rapide, réussit à s'enfuir.

Amanda laissa tomber son épée et courut près de son amie. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Megan, non… gémit-elle alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Amanda, murmura Megan d'une voix faible, venge-moi…

J'aurai sa tête, Megan, je te le jure, répondit Amanda d'une voix dure et pleine de rage contenue.

Dis à James que je l'aime.

Non, Megan, tu le lui diras toi-même.

Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est trop tard, je vais mourir, Amanda… Je t'en prie, ne sois pas triste… Tu as été la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue.

Megan, arrête, garde tes forces… Je refuse de te perdre. Oh, pourquoi n'es-tu pas immortelle ?

Mais si je le suis, je vivrai toujours dans ton cœur et celui de James. Au revoir, Amanda.

Et dans un dernier sourire, elle cessa de respirer et ses yeux saphir se femèrent pour toujours.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Oh Amanda, je suis désolé, ça a dû être très dur ! s'exclama Nick en la prenant dans ses bras. 

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de son amie et il les essuya délicatement avec son pouce. Quand elle se fut calmée :

Et James ? Qu'a-t-il fait après la mort de Megan ?

Il était désespéré, il a repris l'affaire familiale et s'est plongé dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier. Il ne s'est jamais marié, il est resté fidèle à la mémoire de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il est mort à l'âge de 83 ans.

Et William ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Non, répondit-elle avec rage, je ne l'ai jamais revu et la mort de Megan est restée impunie. Mais le jour où je le retrouverai, il peut dire adieu à sa tête.

Je comprends maintenant le choc que tu as eu en voyant Samantha. Ça a rouvert une blessure pas très bien cicatrisée…

Tu sais, c'est ça le plus dur quand on est immortel, voir mourir les gens qu'on aime alors que nous on est toujours là, et vivre avec le poids des souvenirs. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, se reprit-elle avec un peu plus d'entrain, si on allait rejoindre Samantha et ses amis ?

Ils allèrent donc retrouver SG-1 qui s'était installée à une table pas trop loin de la piste de danse. Tous les six avaient vite sympathisé, sauf Jack qui se montrait très froid envers Nick, et celui-ci se demandait bien pourquoi (mais nous on sait, hein ?)

Nick et Sam racontaient leurs bêtises d'adolescents, en effet ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, que ce soit à l'école ou en colo. Ils adoraient jouer des tours à leurs camarades et même à leur professeurs.

Tu te rappelles, Samantha, en cours de chimie, le jour où on a inversé les produits ?

Oh oui, le mélange a explosé, on a failli mettre le feu au lycée !

Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu être convoqués chez le proviseur, on a même été à deux doigts du renvoi définfitif !

Eh bien, Sam, intervint Jack, on vous découvre sous un nouveau jour. Je ne vous savais pas si peu respectueuse des règlements.

Et encore, rajouta Nick, ce n'est rien. Vous auriez dû la voir dans sa période gothique !

Comment ? s'étonna Daniel. Sam a été gothique ?

Oui, répondit celle-ci, à fond. Vous voyez les filles dans _Dangereuse Alliance_ ? Eh bien, j' étais pareille, sauf que je ne faisais pas de sorcellerie.

Elle sourit et continua :

Quand j'y repense, je me demande comment j'ai pu m'habiller comme ça. Je peux vous dire que mon père n'appréciait pas tellement. Et vous, Amanda, vous avez eu aussi votre période rebelle, je suppose ?

Oh moi, répondit l'immortelle, ça remonte à tellement loin que j'ai un peu de mal à m'en souvenir.

Pourtant vous n'êtes pas vieille, dit Daniel.

Oh si, beaucoup plus que vous le croyez, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique et en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Nick.

Et ainsi de suite, chacun racontait des anecdotes sur se jeunesse et tout le monde riait et passait une bonne soirée.

Puis vint l'heure où l'on put enfin danser. L'orchestre à cordes avait été remplacé par un DJ avec sono (en fait, j'ai aucune idée du genre de musique sur laquelle on danse dans les soirées à l'ambassade, alors on va dire qu'ils font comme tout le monde : des rocks, des slows, un peu de disco, un peu de techno, OK ?) et les premières notes de _Everybody Needs Somebody To Love _des Blues Brothers retentirent. Plusieurs couples rejoignirent la piste et se mirent à danser.

Sam avait très envie de danser et regardait avec un peu d'envie les couples évoluer sur la piste.

Daniel donna un coup de coude à Jack (ouais, je sais, c'est le troisième de la soirée, il doit avoir mal aux côtes) et lui chuchota :

Invitez-la à danser !

Qui ça ?

La femme du pape ! ironisa Daniel. Ben Sam voyons. Vous voyez bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de danser.

Je ne peux pas l'inviter.

Pourquoi ? Vous savez danser le rock, non ?

Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Alors rien ne vous en empêche. Et je suis sûr que vous aussi vous mourez d'envie de danser avec Sam.

Et moi je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait danser avec son ami.

Mais non. Et puis de toute façon, Nick est déjà occupé.

En effet Amanda l'avait entraîné sur la piste et tous deux avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

Bon, d'accord, pour une fois, vous avez gagné, Daniel.

Jack se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de Sam.

Vous dansez, Sam ?

Celle-ci, surprise, leva les yeux vers le colonel.

Avec joie, Jack.

Ils rejoignirent alors les danseurs. Jack dansait parfaitement le rock et Sam, excellente danseuse elle aussi, se laissait guider par son partenaire et suivait tous ses mouvements. C'était magnifique des les voir évoluer sur la piste. Tous les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient. Sam et Jack n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient à danser. Le DJ enchaînait rock sur rock et le couple ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Ils ne donnaient plus l'impression de danser, ni même de glisser mais de voler au-dessus de la piste. Toute la salle les observait maintenant, on n'entendait plus un bruit, à part la musique bien sûr. Sam et Jack étaient en parfaite harmonie, on aurait dit que ça faisait des années qu'ils dansaient ensemble.

Amanda poussa Nick du coude.

Tu as vu ? C'est comme Megan et James, sauf que là ce ne sont pas des valses qu'ils enchaînent. Les soirées, c'est le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer l'homme ou le femme de sa vie.

Bien d'accord avec toi. Tu as vu comme ils se regardent, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux et rien d'autre autour d'eux.

J'espère que Samantha aura plus de chance que Megan.

Quand le DJ eut épuisé sa réserve de rocks, Sam et Jack s'arrêtèrent enfin de danser. Et dans la salle éclata un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Nos deux militaires se regardèrent, gênés puis regagnèrent leur table, main dans la main, et bientôt rejoints par Nick et Amanda.

Ouah ! s'exclama Daniel. C'était superbe. Je ne savais pas que vous dansiez aussi bien tous les deux.

Ma mère a voulu que je prenne des cours de danse quand j'était jeune, grimaça Jack. Elle voulait faire de moi un " parfait gentleman " comme elle disait. Je détestais ce cours mais maintenant je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleure cavalière que vous, Sam.

Merci, Jack, répondit-elle en rougissant sous le compliment. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de danser avec vous.

Où avez-vous appris à danser ainsi ? demanda Jack.

Avec mon père, dès que j'ai eu dix ans.

Eh bien, vous pouvez le remercier, il a bien fait son boulot. Il devrait l'enseigner aux Tok… à ses amis, se reprit-il à cause de Nick et Amanda. Vous l'imaginez danser avec Anise ? Ou Persus avec Garshaw ?

En entendant ça, Sam éclata de rire, suivie de Daniel. Teal'c, pour changer, haussa un sourcil mais on put quand même voir une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres. Le rire étant contagieux, Jack se joignit à ses amis, sous le regard ahuri et rempli d'incompréhension de Nick et Amanda.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et peu à peu les invités se retiraient. Nos amis, fatigués eux aussi, décidèrent de rentrer. Ils allèrent saluer l'ambassadeur.

Alors, demanda Andrew Wolf, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Oui, très bonne, monsieur l'ambassadeur, répondit Daniel.

Et nous vous remercions de votre acceuil, renchérit Sam. Cette soirée a été merveilleuse, finit-elle en croisant le regard de Jack.

Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon neveu et son amie, reprit Andrew.

En fait, Nick et moi nous connaissons depuis le collège, mais je ne savais pas que c'était votre neveu. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Nick ?

Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, répondit celui-ci. Bon, oncle Andrew, je crois que je vais y aller, je suis crevé.

D'accord. Salut, Nick. Amanda, enchanté de vous avoir revue.

Pas autant que moi, Andrew, répondit l'immortelle.

Tiens, Samantha, reprit Nick en lui tendant un petit rectangle de papier blanc, c'est la carte du café d'Amanda. Tu peux appeler ou passer quand tu veux. Ce serait bête de ne pas se voir alors que tu es à Paris.

Pas de problème, Nick. Amanda, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer. 

Moi aussi, Samantha. Si vous voulez, on pourra se faire une virée shopping entre filles, je connais tous les magasins de Paris et en plus ce sont les soldes.

Ce serait super, Amanda, d'autant plus que je dois renouveler ma garde-robe.

Bon, on y va ? intervint Jack.

Tout le monde se serra la main ou dans les bras, puis ils se séparèrent.

La limousine attendait SG-1 devant l'ambassade et les ramena à leur hôtel. Jack et Teal'c soutenaient Daniel un peu ivre (il tient décidément pas l'alcool, celui-là !) et Sam les précédait pour leur ouvrir les portes. Daniel se mit au lit, Teal'c en Kelnou'rim, tandis que Sam et Jack, après une bonne douche (séparément, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, ils en sont pas encore là !), se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour boire un dernier verre.

Sam était installée dans le canapé, les jambes repliées et posées sur les coussins. Jack, après avoir servi les boissons, apporta son verre à Sam et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Vous voyez, Jack, il n'y avait pas de quoi vous inquiéter. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Non, c'est vrai… Le meilleur moment, c'était quand vous avez accepté de danser avec moi, continua-t-il en plongeant son regard chocolat dans les yeux de Sam.

Celle-ci, troublée de ce qu'elle y lisait, détourna la tête et rougit légérement. Puis posant son verre, elle se leva, s'approcha de Jack et se penchant vers lui :

Moi aussi, j'ai adoré danser avec vous. Bonne nuit, Jack.

Elle l'embrassa légérement sur la joue et fila dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

" Oh Jack, si tu savais, j'ai adoré danser avec toi car ça me permettait de te toucher, d'être plus près de toi que ce fichu règlement le permet… Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Jack… Du calme, Samantha, c'est ton supérieur, tu ne dois pas… Peut-être, mais comment lutter contre ses sentiments, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il est tellement sexy, j'adore les grimaces qu'il fait quand je me lance dans une grande théorie, son humour un peu tordu quelquefois mais qui me fait tellement rire, l'expression de ses yeux chocolat quand il les pose sur moi, son sourire, son corps, enfin lui tout entier. Pourquoi ce fichu règlement existe-t-il, pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit au bonheur comme tout le monde, pourquoi, lorsque je rencontre enfin le seul homme avec lequel je veux faire ma vie et avoir des enfants, pourquoi m'interdit-on de l'aimer ? "

Sam s'était laissée glisser par terre et avait ramené ses genoux au niveau de son visage. Ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes et en silence, elle pleura le bonheur qu'on lui refusait.

Quant à Jack, il était tellement surpris par le geste de Sam qu'il fut incapable de réagir et de la retenir. Puis il porta la main à sa joue où il sentait encore la douceur des lèvres de Sam.

" Oh Sam, ma chérie, comme c'est dur de te voir tous les jours, de t'entendre, de te parler, de te sentir près de moi tous les jours sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te dire que je t'aime… que je t'aime depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et où tu m'as défié au bras de fer… C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore de ce monde. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, il y a longtemps que je serais allé rejoindre Charlie. Mais tu es entrée dans ma vie, comme une tornade, tu es devenue ma raison de vivre, toi, tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire, même tes théories scientifiques… Mais il y a ce règlement qui nous interdit d'être heureux. ( Il se donna une claque mentale.) Pauvre Jack, ça ne te ressemble pas de te cacher derrière le règlement, tu ne l'as jamais respecté… Mais je ne veux pas détruire ta carrière, Sam. La mienne est déjà faite, s'il le faut je démissionnerais. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. "

Jack alors se leva et gagna sa chambre. Pour cela, il passa devant la porte de Sam mais ne l'entendit pas qui pleurait la même chose qui faisait saigner son cœur de soldat plus sensible qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Sam, épuisée par la soirée et par sa crise de larmes, se coucha à son tour et s'endormit pour aller retrouver Jack dans ses rêves.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, SG-1 alla voir Nick et Amanda à leur café. Tout ce petit monde avait sympathisé et s'entendait très bien. Seul Jack était très froid envers Nick. Il enviait la complicité qui régnait entre Sam et Nick et les fous rires qu'ils partageaient. En un mot, il était jaloux ! Nick avait bien remarqué l'attitude de Jack à son égard mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Un jour que les filles n'étaient pas là (elles étaient allées faire du shopping), les garçons étaient réunis au café. Attablés dans un coin tranquille, ils discutaient en prenant un verre.

Nick, qui commençait à en avoir un peu assez de le froideur de Jack envers lui, profita de ce que celui-ci s'était absenté quelques instants pour demander à Daniel et à Teal'c :

C'est quoi le problème avec Jack ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

C'est à cause de Sam, répondit Daniel.

Sam ?

Oui, Jack ne me l'a pas dit mais il est jaloux de vous voir si bien vous entendre avec Sam.

Mais pourquoi ?

O'Neill est amoureux du major Carter, répondit alors Teal'c, et il a peur qu'elle ne s'eloigne de lui pour se tourner vers vous.

Mais Samantha l'aime aussi, non ?

Oui, comment le savez-vous ? demanda Daniel.

C'est plutôt évident, il n'y a qu'a voir comment elle le regarde. Et rappelez-vous la soirée à l'ambassade. Bon, résumons : Jack aime Samantha, Samantha aime Jack. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble ?

Pour plusieurs raisons, expliqua Daniel. D'abord, le règlement de l'armée qui interdit toute relation amoureuse entre deux officiers de grades différents et dans la même chaîne de commandement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison, du moins pour Jack, car il n'est pas du genre à se cacher derrière le règlement, le jour où il le respectera à la lettre n'est pas près d'arriver. Je pense plutôt qu'en fait ils ont peur, peur de leurs sentiments, peur de briser la carrière de l'autre, car l'armée de l'air n'est pas tendre avec ceux qui transgressent la loi de non-fraternisation. Mais s'ils la transgressaient quand même, le général Hammond, notre supérieur, ne pourrait pas les traduire en cour martiale, car ça voudrait dire perdre ses deux meilleurs officiers et les plus indispensables au projet sur lequel nous travaillons. Ils n'ont donc pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter.

Et Jack a peur que je lui prenne Samantha ?

C'est ça.

Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur, j'aime énormément Samantha mais comme une amie très proche, pratiquement un sœur. Ça ne va pas plus loin.

Oui, je sais bien, mais c'est Jack qu'il faudrait convaincre.

Me convaincre de quoi ? demanda celui-ci en reprenant sa place, ce qui les fit tous sursauter, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu revenir.

Que je ne vais pas vous prendre Samantha, répondit Nick en allant droit au but.

Quoi ? ?

Oui, Daniel m'a expliqué votre situation et…

DANIEL ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore raconté ?

Je lui ai parlé de Sam et de vous.

IL N'Y A PAS DE SAM ET MOI ET IL N'Y EN AURA JAMAIS ! ! ! cria Jack très énervé. Vous ne comprenez pas, Daniel, c'est impossible, IM-POS-SI-BLE !

Jack se leva brusquement et quitta le café, laissant les autres interloqués. Daniel, qui avait senti le désespoir dans la voix de Jack et vu sa souffrance, voulut aller rejoindre son ami mais Teal'c l'en empêcha :

Laissez-le, Daniel Jackson, je crois qu'O'Neill a besoin d'être seul.

Vous avez raison, Teal'c, répondit Daniel, oubliant la présence de Nick.

Teal'c ? demanda l'ex-flic avec étonnement et curiosité. Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Tim ?

Euh… oui, c'est très compliqué, ça a rapport avec le programme sur lequel nous travaillons.

Ah je vois : top secret.

Oui, à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas.

OK. Juste une question : vous préférez qu'on vous appelle Teal'c ou Tim ?

Teal'c, répondit le Jaffa.

Alors Nick, enchaîna Daniel, il n'y a rien entre Amanda et vous ?

Ouh la la, nous deux, c'est très compliqué…

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de Paris, Amanda et Sam, bras dessus bras dessous, faisaient du shopping sur les Champs-Elysées. Elles avaient très bien sympathisé et s'étaient découvert des goûts communs, notamment en matière de vêtements, de musique et de films. Elles parlaient beaucoup, piquaient des fous rires, en bref, se comportaient comme de vieilles copines.

Elles s'étaient installées en terrasse d'un café pour boire un verre et se reposer (eh ouais, les journées shopping, c'est crevant, et les paquets, c'est lourd à porter).

Ouf ! s'exclama Sam. Ça fait du bien de se poser !

Ça c'est vrai, renchérit Amanda. On a encore fait des kilomètres aujourd'hui.

Oh ça peut pas être pire qu'en mission, mais au moins les rangers c'est plus confortable que les talons aiguilles.

Oui, mais tu n'allais pas mettre tes rangers avec une robe, quoique ça t'aurait donné un style plutôt…original !

Original, tu peux le dire !

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent dans un fou rire. Puis le serveur vint prendre leur commande et adressa un grand sourire charmeur à notre major. Amanda s'en aperçut :

Et ben Sam, tu les fais tous craquer : le chauffeur de taxi, le vendeur chez Gucci et maintenant le serveur… T'en as du succès ! dit-elle, amusée.

Oui, peut-être, répondit Sam, indifférente. 

Elle se fichait pas mal de ces succès auprès des hommes.

Mais ton cœur est déjà pris, continua Amanda doucement et plus sérieusement cette fois.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Que ton cœur est déjà pris…par un certain colonel de l'US Air Force…

Où es-tu allée chercher ça ?

Sam était un peu sur la défensive. Elle s'entendait bien avec Amanda mais ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui faire des confidences sur sa vie sentimentale.

Jack est juste un ami, reprit-elle, un très bon ami, mais rien que ça.

C'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Tu sais, Sam, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus doux, tu peux en croire ma longue expérience, je sais reconnaître quand une personne en aime une autre et si cet amour est réciproque. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous dévorez des yeux, Jack et toi, lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Ça se voit tant que ça ? soupira Sam.

Comme le nez au milieu de la figure, répondit Amanda en souriant.

Sam réfléchit quelques instants et finalement décida de se confier à Amanda.

Si tu savais comme tout ça est compliqué, le règlement de l'armée de l'air est très strict sur ce point : pas de fraternisation entre officiers dont l'un est le CO de l'autre.

Sam fit une pause et reprit :

Il y a un an environ, au retour d'une mission, nous avons dû passer au détecteur de mensonges, et Jack et moi avons été obligés d'avouer nos sentiments. J'étais à la foix heureuse et malheureuse, heureuse de savoir que l'amour que je portais à Jack était réciproque mais malheureuse parce que, étant donné nos relations de travail et nos grades respectifs, nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. A partir de là, la situation est devenue encore plus difficile qu'avant : on savait ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre, mais on ne pouvait rien faire, rien concrétiser. C'est tellement dur de le voir tous les jours à la base, de partir en mission avec lui tout en sachant que nous ne pouvons rien être de plus qu'un colonel et un major travaillant ensemble sur le projet le plus top-secret qui ait jamais existé. Je l'aime tellement, Amanda, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant, et on m'interdit d'être avec lui !

Sam leva les yeux vers Amanda, leurs regards se croisèrent et Amanda put lire dans celui de Sam toute la souffrance et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette situation a priori sans issue. L'immortelle se leva alors, se rapprocha de Sam et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle amie :

Tu sais, Sam, j'ai vécu assez longtemps, connu assez de gens pour savoir que l'amour, quand il est sincère et profond, peut surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur sa route. Il faut que tu en parles avec Jack et je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution, ensemble. Et puis, vous êtes des militaires, non ? Ce ne sont pas quelques mots dans un manuel qui doivent vous faire peur, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà eu pire ennemi que ça à combattre, hein ?

Ça oui, répondit Sam avec un début de sourire, en pensant à Apophis, Hathor, tous les Goa'ulds et les autres extra-terrestres contre lesquels ils avaient été amenés à lutter.

Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? reprit Amanda d'un ton enjoué et heureuse de voit son amie sourire. Pour finir cette journée entre filles, ce soir tu vas venir chez moi, on se fera une séance beauté ( rien de mieux pour se remonter le moral, enfin moi, ça marche à chaque fois) et on se regardera un film qui va te plaire, j'en suis sûre et qui te donnera un moral d'enfer (moi, je me suis sentie toute heureuse après l'avoir vu, pas vous ?), d'accord ?

D'accord, répondit Sam en élargissant son sourire. Bon, on y va ? Je voudrais aller déposer tous ces paquets à l'hôtel et prendre une douche.

On y va, répondit Amanda en se levant.

Au fait,c'est quoi le titre du film ?

__

Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain !

Quelques jours plus tard, SG-1 avait rendez-vous avec Nick et Amanda pour visiter le Louvre. Nos quatre amis avaient décidé de s'y rendre à pied, vu qu'il faisait beau.

Ils marchaient donc dans les rues de Paris en discutant et en riant. Ils profitaient pleinement de ces vacances, tous étaient détendus, même Teal'c avait un sourire aux lèvres ( je suis pas sûre que ça fasse crédible, mais c'est pas grave…)

Jack était en train de charrier Daniel (comme d'hab, quoi !) qui ne se laissait pas faire quand tout à coup un homme qui marchait très vite, tête baissée, ne vit pas le groupe et fonça dans Sam. Sous le choc, celle-ci faillit tomber mais l'inconnu réussit à la retenir.

Excusez-moi, dit-il en anglais.

Puis il la regarda et pâlit :

Megan, ce n'est pas possible, gémit-il, tu ne peux pas être vivante… Mais si, tu es là, tu m'es revenue…

L'homme tenait Sam par les poignets et la fixait avec des yeux complètement égarés.

Monsieur, lâchez-moi, dit Sam d'une voix ferme, sa voix d'officier donnant des ordres. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne suis pas cette Megan avec qui vous me confondez.

Mais l'inconnu la serrait de plus en plus fort :

Mais si, c'est bien toi, tu es ma Megan.

Jack intervint :

Hey vous, vous la lâchez maintenant, sinon vous allez au devant de graves ennuis.

L'homme ne l'écoutait pas, il était comme hypnotisé par le visage de Sam. Celle-ci, voyant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'on lui disait, lui mit un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas.

Je vous avais dit que vous auriez des ennuis si vous ne la lâchiez pas, fit Jack, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Maintenant laissez-nous tranquilles, monsieur, et ôtez vous de la tête que je ne suis pas cette Megan dont vous parlez.

L'homme fit un pas vers Sam, mais voyant son air déterminé, le visage en colère de Jack et l'air menaçant de Teal'c, fit demi-tour, s'éloigna et tourna dans le première rue qui s'offrait à lui.

Ça va, Sam ? s'inquiéta Jack.

Oui, ça va, merci, répondit-elle. C'est tout de même bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler Megan ? D'abord Amanda, ensuite lui…

Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même Megan, suggéra Daniel.

Peut-être, et peut-être pas, répondit Jack. Il n'y a quand même pas trente-six Megan qui sont le portrait craché de Sam.

Vous devriez en parler à mademoiselle Montrose, major Carter, dit à son tour Teal'c. 

Oui, vous avez raison, Teal'c.

Ils se remirent en route, en rangeant cet incident dans un coin de leur esprit. Ils passèrent la rue où avait tourné l'inconnu mais ne virent pas que celui-ci se mit à les suivre.

SG-1 arriva enfin à leur point de rendez-vous avec Nick et Amanda.

Excusez-nous du retard, fit Daniel.

Oh c'est pas grave, on vient juste d'arriver, répondit Amanda. Ça ne va pas, Sam ?

En effet, la scientifique avait l'air soucieux.

Si, ça va, c'est juste que c'est bizarre. 

Quoi donc ? demanda l'immortelle

Eh bien, quand on s'est rencontrée à l'ambassade, tu m'as prise pour une de tes amies, une certaine Megan…

Oui et…

Et si nous sommes en retard, c'est que nous avons eu un petit accrochage avec un homme qui lui aussi m'a appelée Megan.

Amanda échangea alors un regard avec Nick puis demanda d'une voix nerveuse :

A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

1m80-90, cheveux châtain bouclés, yeux verts… Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Peut-être…

Amanda s'interrompit et regarda tout autour d'elle, elle avait senti la présence d'un autre immortel. Elle l'aperçut au bout de la rue et reconnut en lui William Bennett, l'homme qui avait tué Megan.

Excusez-moi, fit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Les membres de SG-1 la regardaient, étonnés. Seul Nick ne semblait pas surpris.

William aussi avait senti la présence d'Amanda. Quand il la vit, il se mit à courir, il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Amanda se lança à sa poursuite mais lui se réfugia dans le cimetière le pluis proche.

WILLIAM ! cria Amanda. Espèce de lâche qui se réfugie en terre sacrée pour ne pas avoir à combattre !

Ma vieille copine Amanda ! répondit William, goguenard. Comment va Megan ?

Espèce de salaud ! Tu l'as tuée, elle, une mortelle sans défense. Comment as-tu pu ? Elle ne t'avait rien fait !

Si justement, elle ne m'aimait pas, elle ne voulait pas être à moi, alors j'ai décidé qu'elle ne serait à personne !

Ses yeux brillaient de rage, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié que quand Megan l'avait repoussé.

D'ailleurs, reprit-il, j'ai pris goût à tuer des mortels. Alors tu devrais dire à ton amie, le portrait craché de Megan, de faire attention à elle si elle tient à la vie.

Si tu oses l'approcher, menaça Amanda, je te jure que j'aurai ta tête, William !

Tu l'as déjà dit, Amanda, et pour l'instant, ma tête est toujours sur mes épaules.

Amanda était hors d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter car ils étaient en terre sacrée. Elle voulait venger Megan et là, alors que, pour la première fois en cent vingt-cinq ans, William était à sa portée, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer !

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, William !

Amanda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria tout à coup une voix inquiète.

Amanda se retourna et vit Nick et SG-1. La voyant partir comme ça, SG-1 avait décidé de la suivre. Nick avait bien essayé de les en dissuader car il connaissait les règles : personne, mortel ou immortel, ne doit intervenir pendant les duels. Mais rien à faire.

C'était Sam qui avait parlé. Nick avait un air désolé sur le visage, un air de dire " excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher ". Mais il s'était senti soulagé en voyant Amanda pénétrer, à la suite de William, dans le cimetière : ouf ! SG-1 n'assisterait pas à un duel.

Ne vous approchez-pas ! cria Amanda. Ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre William et moi.

William, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sam tellement elle lui rappelait Megan. Puis profitant de l'instant d'inattention d'Amanda, il en profita pour s'échapper.

N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Amanda. Fais attention à ton amie !

Puis, vif comme l'éclair, il disparut.

Amanda, ça va ? s'inquiéta Nick.

Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en souriant vaillamment.

SG-1 s'approcha, les quatre amis avaient reconnu le type qui s'en était pris à Sam, et Jack aurait bien voulu aller lui coller son poing dans le figure. Bien que Sam soit un excellent soldat et sache parfaitement se défendre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, il tenait trop à elle pour supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Inquiet, il demanda :

Qu'est-ce que ce type a voulu dire par " fais attention à ton amie " ? Et d'abord, c'est qui ce gars ?

Ça, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Amanda. Venez, allons ailleurs et je vais vous la raconter.

Nick prit tout de suite un air affolé : Amanda n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'elle était immortelle !

Pendant que SG-1 se dirigeait vers la sortie du cimetière, Amanda resta en arrière avec Nick.

Ne t'en fais pas, Nick, je vais leur expliquer mais je ne leur dirai pas tout, seulement ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils comprennent que William est dangereux et qu'il faut protéger Sam.

Nick soupira de soulagement. Puis tous deux rejoignirent leurs amis.

Il y avait un petit café non loin du cimetière, et tous les six s'y installèrent. Après que le serveur leur eut apporté leur commande, Amanda raconta son histoire, en omettant cependant quelques détails : elle passa sous silence le fait que ça s'était passé au XIXe siècle, que William et elle étaient immortels, que Megan était probablement une ancêtre de Sam. Elle expliqua que Megan était une amie à elle, que William Bennett, l'homme qu'ils avaient vu, était tombé amoureux de Megan mais que celle-ci l'avait repoussé, que dans un accès de folie il l'avait tuée mais avait échappé à la police et qu'il avait pris goût à tuer et que là il venait de menacer de faire à Sam ce qu'il avait fait à Megan.

Alors tu vois, Sam, il va chercher à te retrouver.

Qu'il vienne s'il ose ! fulmina Jack. Il verra quel accueil je lui réserve !

Quel accueil ON lui réserve ! rétorqua Daniel. On ne le laissera pas s'attaquer à vous, Sam.

Daniel a raison, ajouta Nick. On sera là pour te protéger, Samantha.

Si jamais il s'en prend à vous, major Carter, conclut Teal'c, il regrettera d'être né.

Teal'c avait un air menaçant. Même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, il était très attaché aux trois autre membres de SG-1. Ils étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille sur Terre, et il donnerait sa vie pour eux. S'il était sur Chulak, il se réserverait le droit de démembrer vivant quiconque menacerait un de ses amis.

Sam sourit devant un tel étalage de testostérone : c'est nous les hommes, protecteurs des plus faibles ! Mais au fond d'elle, elle était très touchée de voir qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Je vous remercie, les garçons, mais vous savez, je suis un soldat, officier de l'US Air Force, je sais me battre, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. J'ai affronté des tas de Go… d'ennemis, se reprit-elle, ce n'est pas un homme isolé qui réussira à m'effrayer.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Samantha, répondit Nick, je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul, Nick, fit Daniel, en glissant un regard en coin vers Jack et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Celui-ci s'en aperçut.

Quoi ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez là, Daniel ?

Oh rien, répondit l'intéressé d'un air innocent. Juste que, en mission ou ailleurs, vous voulez toujours protéger Sam.

C'est normal, je prends soin de mes hommes, c'est ce que tout bon chef doit faire.

Ah non ! rétorqua Daniel. En ce qui concerne Sam, ce n'est plus la sollicitude d'un supérieur envers son second, c'est carrément la surprotection d'un homme envers la femme qu'il…

Daniel ! !

Oui ?

La ferme !

Nick et Amanda assistaient à cet échange avec amusement tandis que Sam avait rougi. Tout comme Jack, elle avait très bien compris les insinuations de Daniel, elle avait bien remarqué les constantes attentions de son colonel envers elle et qu'en mission il faisait tout pour l'empêcher de mettre sa vie en danger. Elle connaissait la raison de ces attentions et inconsciemment, elle en faisait autant à l'égard de Jack.

Teal'c les observait, un sourcil relevé (il doit avoir des crampes à la fin. Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait lui offrir la médaille du plus beau haussement de sourcil ?) et se posait deux questions :

pourquoi Daniel et Jack, qui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, même s'ils refuseront toujours de l'avouer, passaient-ils leur temps à s'envoyer des " gentillesses " ?

pourquoi Sam et Jack, qui s'aimaient, ne se décidaient-ils pas à mettre fin à leur souffrance et à enfin jouir du bonheur qu'ils méritaient ?

" Ce que les Tau'ris sont compliqués ! " pensait-il.

Finalement Sam mit fin à la " dispute " de Daniel et Jack :

Dites, les gars, on était venu pour visiter le Louvre, alors si on y allait ?

Tous aquiescèrent. Ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le café.

Ils se rendirent alors au Louvre. Daniel était aux anges, Sam très intéressée par ce qu'elle voyait et Jack s'ennuyait quelque peu. Il passa son temps à taquiner Daniel mais quand celui-ci l'eut traité d' " atrophié du bulbe incapable d'apprécier le raffinement de l'art ", Jack ne sut plus quoi répondre et finalement se réfugia auprès de Sam et entama avec elle une conversation tranquille quoique parfois remplie de sous-entendus, faits par lui mais aussi par Sam. Le fait d'être en vacances la détendait et elle se permettait quelques familiarités qu'elle n'aurait jamais osées s'ils avaient été à la base.

Teal'c, lui, se montrait curieux de découvrir l'art terrien. Il fut très intrigué par la Joconde, son sourire énigmatique le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il sentait son regard sur lui et détestait ça. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sortit de la salle.

En bref, tous les six passèrent une excellente journée, SG-1 dans le peau des touristes, Nick et Amanda dans celle des guides touristiques.

Cette nuit-là, Sam ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait capable d'affronter seule ce William si jamais cela devait arriver, mais préférerait qu'il ne la trouve pas. Finalement, en ayant assez de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit faire un tour.

Elle salua le portier, étonné de la voir sortir à cette heure tardive mais il ne posa pas de question.

La nuit était douce et l'air frais fit du bien à Sam. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'Amanda leur avait raconté, à sa vie, au projet Stargate, à son père, à Jack, en un mot à sa vie. Elle marchait dans la rue sans faire attention où elle allait, perdue dans ses pensées et complétement déconnectée du monde extérieur.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci, juste quelques personnes qui rentraient de boîte. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Sam n'entendit pas que, derrière elle, des pas se rapprochaient. Elle ne réalisa que quelqu'un la suivait que lorsqu'un tampon imbibé de chloroforme vint se plaquer sur son nez et sa bouche. Sam se débattit, esquissa quelques prises de self-défense, mais l'homme était plus fort qu'elle et la tenait fermement. Malgré son entraînement, elle ne put se dégager et finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

L'homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin puis porta Sam jusqu'à sa voiture garée dans une rue non loin de là. Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière, monta à l'avant et démarra. Tous feux éteints, la voiture se perdit dans les rues les plus sombres de Paris.

Le lendemain matin, à l'hôtel, quand Daniel se réveilla, Jack et Teal'c étaient déjà prêts et regardaient la télé dans le salon.

Alors, la marmotte, bien dormi ? demanda Jack.

Marmotte, marmotte, ronchonna Daniel, je ne suis pas le seul. Sam non plus n'est pas encore levée. L'Air Force n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

Un point pour vous, Daniel, répondit Jack, bon joueur.

Tiens, vous êtes de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que vous ne fassiez pas la tête comme tous les matins ?

Non, rien, c'est juste qu'on est en vacances, le soleil brille, pas de serpents sur le dos… la belle vie quoi !

Vous semblez oublier, O'Neill, intervint Teal'c, qu'une menace pèse sur le major Carter.

Non, Teal'c, je ne l'oublie pas mais tant qu'on est ensemble, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Sam ? demanda Daniel. Elle a une panne d'oreiller ou quoi ? Je vais voir !

Daniel sourit, il tenait là une occasion de se venger de Sam et de la séance de chatouilles qu'elle et Jack lui avaient infligée lors de leur premier jour. Il toqua à la porte et appela :

Sam ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il en déduisit qu'elle devait dormir tellement profondément qu'elle n'entendait rien. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Dans le salon, Jack et Teal'c virent alors débouler devant eux un Daniel plutôt affolé.

Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Jack bondit sur ses pieds.

Quoi ?

Vous avez vérifié la salle de bains ? suggéra Teal'c.

Jack alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains de Sam. N'ayant pas de réponse, il entra mais ne trouva personne. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et se tourna vers ses amis.

Où est-elle passée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Peut-être est-elle déjà en bas, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, proposa Daniel sans grande conviction.

Ça ne ressemble pas au major Carter de ne pas nous attendre, répondit Teal'c.

On va aller voir ! fit Jack.

Attendez, demanda Daniel, je m'habille et je vous suis.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Tous trois descendirent alors à la salle à manger, espérant y trouver leur amie. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Elle est peut-être sortie faire un tour ? suggéra Daniel.

Ils allèrent voir le portier.

Excusez-moi ? fit Jack.

Oui, monsieur ? répondit le portier.

Vous n'auriez pas vu notre amie, par hasard, vous savez, la jeune femme blonde, grande, mince, très jolie, qui est toujours avec nous ?

Ah oui, mademoiselle Carter !

C'est ça.

Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Mais je n'ai pris mon service qu'à 6h ce matin. Peut-être mon collègue de nuit l'a-t-il vue ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle serait allée faire dehors en pleine nuit ? soupira Jack.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

Où peut-on trouver votre collègue ? intervint alors Daniel.

Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger, il note sur un calepin qu'il laisse à la réception toutes les entrées et les sorties. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?

Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Daniel.

Pendant qu'il y allait, les trois hommes se regardèrent en silence, ils étaient tous très inquiets pour Sam.

Le portier revint, le calepin à la main.

Alors, votre amie est sortie à … il tourna quelques pages… à 2h37 exactement.

Et quand est-elle rentrée ?

Il tourna d'autres pages.

Elle n'est pas rentrée.

Jack sentit alors la panique l'envahir, même s'il avait confiance dans les capacités de soldat de Sam, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle.

Merci, répondit-il au portier d'une voix blanche.

Mais de rien, monsieur.

Le portier rapporta alors le calepin et reprit sa place.

Teal'c, Jack et Daniel, oubliant totalement leur petit-déjeuner, remontèrent dans leur suite et tinrent conseil.

Alors voilà les faits, exposa Daniel, Sam est sortie cette nuit et n'est pas rentrée. Or nous savons qu'un type nommé William Bennett, un meurtrier, a menacé Sam de la tuer, comme il a tué l'amie d'Amanda, Megan.

Si jamais il a touché à Sam et osé lui faire du mal, s'énerva Jack, je vais le tuer !

Calmez-vous, Jack, répondit Daniel, nous ne savons même pas ce qui est arrivé à Sam. Si ça se trouve, elle va très bien.

Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ? cria Jack. Le femme que j'… Sam est quelque part dans Paris alors que William se balade en toute liberté et l'a menacée directement ! Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Sam ne représente rien pour vous ?

Mais si, Jack, je tiens énormément à Sam, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, mais s'énerver ne sert à rien. Il nous faut réfléchir.

Daniel Jackson a raison, O'Neill, renchérit Teal'c. Se mettre en colère ne servira pas à retrouver le major Carter.

Jack, trop énervé pour répondre quelque chose, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. On aurait dit un lion enragé.

Je propose que nous allions voir Amanda, dit alors Daniel. Elle connaît William, elle sait peut-être où il se cache.

Bonne idée !

Jack était déjà à la porte et attendait ses amis.

Alors vous venez ?

*********************

Samantha se réveilla dans une petite pièce éclairée par une unique lucarne. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce et mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

" Voyons, je me promenais dans la rue quand tout à coup, quelqu'un m'a agressée et chloroformée. Bon maintenant, voyons voir s'il existe un moyen de soritr d'ici. "

Elle s'approcha de la porte, l'examina attentivement et vit qu'elle était blindée. Quant à la lucarne, elle était accessible mais beaucoup trop petite. Quoique mince, Sam ne réussirait jamais à passer par là. Elle se retourna et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient uniformes et de cette couleur grisâtre qui donnait le cafard. En fait, ils lui rappelaient les murs de la base ! Le mobilier était constitué d'un lit sur lequel Sam s'était réveillée, d'une table et d'une chaise. Sur la table étaient posés de quoi manger et un pichet d'eau.

Sam s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, dos au mur, et commença à cogiter sur sa situation quand elle aperçut un reflet argenté sur la table, entre les différents plats. Elle se leva, s'approcha et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

C'était un médaillon d'une grande finesse et qui avait l'air plutôt ancien. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à deux yeux identiques aux siens qui la regardaient avec douceur. C'était une miniature de Megan. Sam eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, excepté les cheveux. Ceux de Megan étaient longs et ondulés et retombaient souplement sur ses épaules.

" Ça doit être Megan…je comprends maintenant le choc qu'a eu Amanda en me voyant… Mais si c'est Megan, ça veut dire que c'est William qui m'a enlevée…et qu'il va peut-être me tuer ! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas sans avoir parlé à Jack…et puis c'est trop stupide, j'ai toujours pensé que si je mourais, ce serait en mission, pas assassinée par un fou… "

Sam s'allongea sur le lit, en proie à des idées plutôt noires. Finalement, épuisée par sa nuit blanche et sa migraine, elle finit par plonger dans un sommeil agité.

*********************

Nick et Amanda, qui étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant l'ouverture du café, virent avec stupeur nos trois amis débouler dans la salle.

Les garçons ? demanda Amanda. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Où est Samantha ? demanda à son tour Nick.

Elle a disparu ! répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Oh mon Dieu ! William ! s'écria Amanda. 

Sous le choc, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Nick, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle, passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et demanda :

Comment ça s'est passé ?

Daniel le leur expliqua et conclut :

Comme vous connaissez William, Amanda, on s'est dit que peut-être vous sauriez où il se cache. Si vous l'ignorez, il sera toujours temps d'aller voir la police.

Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je connais quelqu'un qui doit le savoir, répondit-elle. Je vais aller le voir tout de suite.

On vient avec vous ! fit Jack.

Non, vous ne pouvez pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Comment ? Sam est en danger et vous voudriez que je reste là à ne rien faire, à attendre que ça se passe ? Mais vous rêvez là !

Amanda, trop inquiète, refusa de lutter et finalement dit :

Bon, d'accord. Vous venez mais vous ne posez aucune question.

Tous les cinq se rendirent alors au QG des Guetteurs et Amanda demanda si Joe Dawson était là. On lui répondit qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Elle y alla donc, escortée de ses quatre compagnons.

Salut Joe !

Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années leva la tête et sourit en voyant Amanda.

Amanda ! Comment vas-tu ? Puis apercevant les autres : ils savent ?

Nick oui, répondit-elle en le désigant, mais pas les autres.

Pourquoi les as-tu amenés alors ?

C'est trop compliqué à expliquer. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

Joe se leva et ferma son livre. Jack aperçut alors sur son poignet droit un drôle de tatouage mais ne posa pas de question, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis à Amanda.

Oui ?

Je veux savoir où se trouve William Bennett !

En prononçant ce nom, ses yeux brillèrent de haine et de mépris.

Amanda, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce genre de renseignement. ( je ne suis plus très au courant des règles des Guetteurs, alors j'invente un peu. Désolée pour les fans. Si j'ai fait des erreurs à ce sujet, qu'ils m'écrivent pour me les corriger ).

Je sais, Joe, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Amanda, tu es sûre de ne pas exagérer ?

Jack rageait intérieurement : la seule personne qui pouvait savoir où se trouvait Bennett et donc Sam refusait de le dire. Mais il avait promis de ne pas intervenir, alors il se domina.

Non, Joe, c'est la vérité. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le Guetteur de William, mais bon tu peux regarder dans son fichier, son Guetteur a bien dû noter ses déplacements.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller dans les fichiers des autres Guetteurs.

Là, Jack n'y tint plus.

Ecoutez vous, ce type, Bennett, a enlevé une de mes amies et a menacé de la tuer, alors vous allez nous dire où on peut le trouver, est-ce bien clair ?

Il était prêt à sauter sur Joe mais Teal'c et Daniel le retinrent.

Jack, calmez-vous, vous aviez promis de ne rien dire, lui dit Amanda.

Je sais, mais votre ami, là, qui pourrait nous aider, refuse de le faire, alors que Sam est entre les mains de Bennett, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va lui faire !

Je sais, Jack, je sais, moi aussi, j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, répondit l'immortelle. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Joe : bon, maintenant tu es au courant de la situation, alors aide-nous, Joe, s'il te plaît.

D'accord, soupira le Guetteur. Suivez-moi.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers les ordinateurs qui étaient dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Joe s'assit devant l'un d'eux, pianota quelques instants et ouvrit le fichier de William.

Voici sa dernière adresse.

Il pointa un doigt vers l'écran, tous se penchèrent et mémorisèrent l'adresse.

Merci, Joe, fit Amanda.

Celui-ci se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

Fais attention à toi.

Une fois dehors, Jack demanda :

Bon, on y va ?

J'y vais, répondit Amanda, et vous m'attendez au café

Non mais vous êtes dingue ? répliqua Jack. Vous croyez qu'on va rester ici bien sagement à attendre alors que Sam est là bas et a besoin de nous ?

Jack a raison, Amanda, fit Nick. Je ne te laisserai pas aller seule là-bas.

Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider pour William, Nick, je dois l'affronter seule, tu connais les règles.

Je sais, Amanda, mais pendant que tu lui feras son affaire, nous on cherchera Sam.

Bon, d'accord, on y va tous. Mais d'abord, je dois repasser au café prendre mon…enfin…un truc dont j'ai absolument besoin.

Ils remontèrent en voiture, Daniel et Teal'c avec Amanda et Jack avec Nick. Ils s'arrêtèrent au café, Amanda s'y engouffra et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un long objet dissimulé sous son manteau. Daniel crut entrevoir le reflet de la lame d'une épée, mais ne dit rien. 

Tous se remirent en route. Amanda qui connaissait mieux le coin que Nick, ouvrait la marche. Elle conduisait pied au plancher, suivie de près par Nick.

L'adresse que leur avait donnée Joe était située à la campagne, à environ deux heures de Paris, dans un petit village isolé. Les deux voitures se garèrent à l'extérieur du village, pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Ayant trouvé la maison de William, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : Teal'c et Nick firent le tour de la maison pour voir s'il y avait une autre entrée et empêcher William de s'échapper Amanda, Jack et Daniel restèrent devant.

Daniel et Amanda se cachaient tandis que Jack allait sonner à la porte, c'était le meilleur moyen pour faire venir William.

La porte s'ouvrit et William apparut.

Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Salut, fit Jack, vous avez quelque chose que j'aimerais récupérer.

Et il lui colla son poing dans la figure. William, à moitié sonné, tituba et fit quelques pas en arrière. A ce moment, il sentit la présence d'Amanda et la vit sortir de sa cachette, suivie de Daniel.

William voulut fermer la porte mais Jack l'en empêcha. Il se réfugia à l'intérieur, voulut sortir par la porte de derrière mais tomba sur un Jaffa et un ex-flic qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. Ils le ramenèrent à l'intérieur et retrouvèrent Amanda, Daniel et Jack dans le salon.

Regardez sur qui on est tombé ! fit Nick.

William, tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! s'exclama Amanda. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, fouillez la maison et trouvez Sam. Je me charge de William.

Les trois membres de SG-1 se séparèrent, Teal'c monta à l'étage, Daniel fouilla le rez-de-chaussée tandis que Jack descendit au sous-sol.

Au bout d'un sombre couloir, il se trouva face à une porte blindée. Il tira le verrou, entra et vit Sam, très pâle et les yeux clos, étendue sur le lit.

Sam !

Il se précipita vers elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Oh Sam, Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien !

Sam ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de son colonel penché sur elle.

Jack, j'ai eu si peur de ne plus vous revoir !

Vous allez bien, Sam ? Il ne vous a pas touchée ?

Non, rassurez-vous, je suis en parfaite santé, juste un peu fatiguée, répondit Sam avec un sourire.

Ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de Jack, il avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais le voir. Il serra Sam encore plus fort. Celle-ci se laissait aller dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait tellement bien, en sécurité. Elle leva son visage vers celui de Jack et lisant dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de SON colonel et doucement, tendrement, l'embrassa.

D'abord surpris, Jack ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser, avec douceur d'abord, avec passion ensuite. Lorqu'ils se séparèrent, Jack plongea ses yeux dans le regard saphir de Sam et y vit ce qu'il voulait y voir depuis longtemps : l'amour et le désir.

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Je t'aime, ma Samantha.

Je t'aime aussi, Jack, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Viens, dit Jack, allons rejoindre les autres, ils étaient très inquiets pour toi et ils seront heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Et William ?

Amanda s'en occupe.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la pièce et remontèrent. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils entendaient des chocs métalliques.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Sam.

Aucune idée.

Arrivés dans le salon, ils ne virent personne. Les chocs métalliques étaient maintenant plus forts et semblaient venir du jardin.

Sam et Jack sortirent alors et, ébahis, virent Amanda et William en train de se battre à l'épée, dans un duel à l'ancienne.

Avisant Nick, Daniel et Teal'c non loin d'eux, ils se rapprochèrent.

Pourquoi ils jouent aux Trois Mousquetaires ? demanda Jack.

Et pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas ? renchérit Sam.

Les trois hommes, détachant leur regard du duel, se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Samantha ! s'exclama Nick en la serrant dans ses bras. Content de voir que tu n'as rien.

Moi aussi, Sam, ajouta Daniel. On était très inquiets pour vous.

Lui aussi la serra dans ses bras.

Teal'c, lui, se contenta d'incliner la tête.

Major Carter.

Mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire le soulagement de savoir son amie saine et sauve.

Bon, alors, si vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe ? redemanda Jack en montrant les immortels du doigt.

Rien du tout, répondit Nick. Il vaut mieux que nous partions. Vous en avez déjà trop vu.

Comment ça on en a trop vu ? intervint Sam. Amanda est en train de se battre et apparemment c'est William qui a le dessus et tu n'interviens pas ?

En effet, William était plus fort qu' Amanda et la forçait à reculer contre le mur du jardin, de façon à la bloquer. Nick l'avait bien vu et avait peur pour son amie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Personne n'a le droit d'intervenir, répondit-il, c'est la règle. Allez, partons.

Non, on reste, répliqua Jack.

C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu, mais attendez-vous à être surpris par la fin du combat.

Amanda était maintenant acculée au mur mais se battait toujours avec rage. Grâce à une feinte, elle réussit à se dégager et se retrouva au milieu du jardin.

Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer, William !

C'est ce que tu crois, Amanda !

Il attaqua de front mais Amanda réussit à le bloquer et à le désarmer. William, emporté par son élan, se retrouva à genoux.

Amanda leva alors son épée et, sous les yeux médusés de SG-1, trancha la tête de William. Elle leva les yeux vers Nick, lui sourit et dit :

Maintenant Megan est vengée.

SG-1 vit alors avec stupéfaction des éclairs sortir du corps de William, se répandre un peu partout dans le jardin et la maison et finalement converger vers Amanda. Celle-ci, sous le choc, était tombée à genoux et absorbait toute la force de William.

Ce…c'était quoi ça ? bredouilla Daniel quand ce fut fini.

Un quickening, répondit Nick avant de se précipiter vers Amanda.

Amanda ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever.

Nick s'exécuta puis tous deux virent arriver vers eux une SG-1 complétement sonnée. Amanda soupira.

Je crois que je vous dois quelques explication. Mais elles attendront demain, je suis trop fatiguée pour vous les donner maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que Sam aussi a besoin de se reposer. Allons, rentrons.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison de William qui heureusement était située à l'écart du village. Les voisins n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu. Les six amis n'eurent donc aucun problème pour rejoindre leurs voitures.

Nick monta avec Amanda cette fois. SG-1 s'installa dans l'autre, Daniel au volant, Teal'c à côté de lui, et Sam et Jack à l'arrière.Les quatre membres de notre équipe préférée se posaient de nombreuses questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils en discutèrent un peu mais ne trouvèrent pas d'explication qui les satisfasse.

Puis Sam raconta comment William l'avait enlevée, déposé dans la pièce où il la retenait prisonnière un médaillon qui représentait sûrement Megan puis comment Jack l'avait trouvée. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce passage de l'aventure. Elle leur fit passer le médaillon qu'elle avait gardé, et tous constatèrent qu'elle et cette jeune femme étaient identiques.

Le silence se fit alors dans la voiture. Daniel observait Jack et Sam dans le rétroviseur et fit signe à Teal'c. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'arrière et vit Sam endormie, la tête posée sur les genoux de Jack qui lui caressait les cheveux. Le Jaffa et l'archéologue échangèrent un regard entendu puis Daniel se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

De retour à Paris, ils allèrent au café d' Amanda. Daniel lui rendit les clés de sa voiture puis SG-1 rentra à l'hôtel en taxi, non sans avoir fixé un rendez-vous pour le lendemain après-midi avec Nick et Amanda.

Tous les quatre montèrent dans leur suite, prirent une douche, se changèrent et descendirent dîner. Le dîner fut très gai, ils étaient heureux d'être de nouveau réunis, Jack taquinait Daniel et Teal'c essayait de comprendre l'humour terrien. Quand Jack laissait Daniel en paix, lui et Sam flirtaient encore plus ouvertement que d'habitude. Daniel se rappela la scène de la voiture mais ne dit rien.

Puis tous, sauf Teal'c ( évidemment, c'est un Jaffa ! ), ressentant la fatigue, remontèrent. Daniel, étouffant des baillements de moins en moins discrets, alla se coucher, Teal'c rejoignit sa chambre pour faire son Kelnou'rim, laissant seuls nos deux tourtereaux.

Plantés au milieu du salon, ceux-ci se regardaient, un peu gênés mais aussi remplis de l'espoir que le baiser et les déclarations échangés chez William n'étaient que le début d'une nouvelle relation, plus intime, plus profonde.

Finalement Jack alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'un geste invita Sam à le rejoindre. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir à son tour, légèrement tournée vers Jack et un peu nerveuse. Jack ne l'était pas moins. On aurait dit deux adolescents à leur premier rencard.

Il faut qu'on parle, dirent-ils en même temps.

Toi d'abord, continuèrent-ils.

Ils se sourirent.

Bon, j'y vais, fit Sam.

Jack la regardait attentivement.

D'abord, il faut que tu saches que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qui s'est passé chez William, ni de t'avoir embrassé, ni de t'avoir dit que je t'aimais, car c'est la vérité. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, depuis le début je crois, mais je ne l'ai réalisé que bien plus tard. Et après le test des Za'tarcs, quand je t'ai dit que ça devait rester entre nous, je ne le voulais pas mais j'étais obligée pour préserver ta carrière et la mienne, nos postes au sein du SGC et pour éviter la cour martiale. Mais maintenant, je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus cette situation, tout ce que je veux c'est crier au monde entier que je suis amoureuse du plus merveilleux des hommes et vivre avec toi au grand jour. J'en ai assez de refouler mes sentiments à cause d'un stupide règlement, alors je te le dis et te le redis, je t'aime, Jack O'Neill, plus que toute autre chose, et tant pis pour le reste, dorénavant mon bonheur passe avant.

Sam se rapprocha alors de Jack, noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle mit toute son âme dans ce baiser, elle y faisait passer toute le profondeur de son amour. Puis elle s'écarta de Jack et le regarda. Il lui sourit tendrement.

A toi maintenant, dit-elle doucement.

Il lui prit la main et commença.

Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, surtout des sentiments de ce genre-là. Tu te rappelles le jour où on est allé au Louvre, quand on était au café juste avant, Daniel a dit que je te surprotégeais parce que je t'aimais, eh bien il avait raison. En mission ou ailleurs, j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et je déteste te voir mettre ta vie en danger, même pour sauver la planète, car que m'importe la vie de six milliards d'êtres humains si toi tu as perdu la tienne ? Tu vas peut-être penser que c'est égoïste ce que je dis là, mais c'est pour mieux te dire que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, plus importante que l'armée, que le SGC, que le Terre elle-même. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Quand je t'ai vue entrer en salle de briefing il y a cinq ans, j'ai tout de suite su que tu aller chambouler ma vie. J'étais un homme brisé par la mort de Charlie, l'éclatement de ma famille, mais quand j'ai croisé tes yeux bleus, j'ai compris qu'ils allaient désormais tenir une grande place dans ma vie, car quel homme ne se damnerait pas pour y lire ce que j'y lis en ce moment ? Alors au diable le règlement, nos grades et tout le reste ! Il sera toujours temps de trouver une solution à ça. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, savoir que tu m'aimes aussi, et tout cela tous les jours de ma vie, sans nous cacher, car je t'aime, Samantha, et je t'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Sam était émue aux larmes car Jack venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, lui que n'était pas du genre à se confier. Ce soir-là, elle avait découvert une autre facette de son Jack : elle connaissait l'officier, excellent quoiqu'assez insubordonné, qui faisait toujours tout pour réussir les missions et ramener son équipe en vie, le blagueur ironique et quelque peu cynique notamment dans les situations difficiles, et maintenant elle venait de faire connaissance avec l'homme sensible et romantique. En lisant dans son regard, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à découvrir le dernier aspect de sa personnalité : celui de l'amant tendre, attentionné et à l'écoute des désirs de la femme qu'il aimait.

Jack vit les larmes sur le visage de son major. Avançant la main, il les essuya délicatement.

Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon ange ?

De bonheur, je crois…Oh Jack, je suis tellement heureuse car je croyais que jamais je n'entendrai ces mots de ta bouche. Je ne me lasserai jamais de les entendre, Jack, jamais.

Et moi de te les dire. Je t'aime, Sam, conclut-il en l'embrassant.

Celle-ci répondit volontiers à son baiser, elle adorait la sensation des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes, il embrassait tellement bien !

Le baiser devint vite plus passionné, tous deux sentaient le désir les envahir. Jack s'écarta de Sam, se leva, lui prit la main et l'attira à lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Il n'y a rien que je désire plus en ce moment, répondit Sam sur le même ton, en laissant courir ses mains sur le torse de son colonel.

C'était pour lui comme une caresse douce et légère et il brûlait de sentir ces mains douces directement sur sa peau. Ils se rendirent alors dans la chambre de Jack. Le chemin pour y aller fut considérablement rallongé car ils s'arrêtaient presque à chaque pas pour s'embrasser et se caresser. Ils ne supportaient pas d'être privés du contact de l'autre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils y arrivèrent enfin et la porte se referma sur eux pour une nuit où ils exprimèrent enfin tous leurs désirs et sentiments refoulés depuis si longtemps ( bon pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils vont pas passer la nuit à discuter philosophie ).

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla la première. Elle était blottie dans les bras de Jack et elle adorait ça. Elle se remémora cette nuit et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit pour la décrire c'est " Waou ! ". Elle avait découvert en Jack un amant à la fois tendre et passionné, qui avait su répondre à tous ses désirs. Il était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé et lui avait fait passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Elle sentit Jack remuer et elle se pencha sur lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le spectacle d'une Sam, les cheveux en bataille, heureuse et plus belle que jamais, qui lui offrait son sourire " spécial Jack ", comme l'appelaient Daniel et Janet.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

Bonjour, mon ange.

Salut, mon colonel adoré.

Sam était rayonnante et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et de joie. Jack ne pouvait croire que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là : comment un militaire comme lui, quelques fois grincheux et à l'humour parfois tordu, avait réussi à séduire et à se faire aimer de cette superbe jeune femme, brillante scientifique et militaire hors pair ? Il n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait à la folie et qu'il se damnerait pour ces yeux et ce sourire. 

Jack ne pouvait détacher son regard de son major, et il caressait doucement son dos nu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-elle par demander.

Tu es belle, Sam, répondit-il doucement, tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontrée, et je n'arrive pas à croire que mon souhait le plus cher s'est enfin réalisé. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un beau rêve dont je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

Sam l'embrassa avec passion et balada ses mains sur le torse de Jack.

Est-ce que ça suffit à te prouver que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je ne vais pas m'envoler ?

Jack sourit d'un air coquin.

Je ne suis pas sûr, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire.

Il se redressa et renversa Sam sur le lit, puis commença à la caresser et l'embrasser de partout. Sam sentit alors une vague de désir la submerger.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec bruit.

Alors Jack ? Pas encore de… ?

Daniel s'interrompit en voyant ses deux amis cesser brusquement leur activité plus qu'intéressante.

Daniel ! grogna Jack, de mauvaise humeur. Vous ne savez pas frapper aux portes ?

L'archéologue ne résista pas à l'envie de taquiner son ami.

Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas encore levé. C'est vrai que le sport en chambre, c'est très fatiguant…

DANIEL ! cria Jack plus fort, alors que Sam devenait toute rouge et se cachait sous les draps. Vous voulez bien sortir maintenant ?

Euh… oui bien sûr. Je voulais juste vous rappelez qu'on doit voir Nick et Amanda à 15h et qu'il est 13h30. Alors si vous ne voulez pas être en retard, vous feriez bien de vous lever.

Dehors Daniel !

Jack enrageait, il aurait bien voulu se lever et mettre Daniel dehors par un bon coup de pied aux fesses mais il ne pouvait pas ( pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi, je vous laisse imaginer la scène s'il le faisait… ).

Daniel finit par sortir, un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

Dans la chambre, nos deux tourtereaux entendirent tout à coup un cri étrange, mélange de cri de guerre sioux et du Alleluia du _Messie_ de Haendel. Sam sortit de sous les draps, Jack et elle se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

Daniel. 

En effet, c'était l'archéologue qui avait poussé ce cri et en ce moment, il exécutait une sorte de danse tribale sous les yeux ahuris de Teal'c. Le Jaffa se demandait quelle était la cause de l'extravagance de son ami, et quand Daniel le lui eut expliqué, il… non, il ne se joignit pas à lui ( c'est un Jaffa tout de même, un Jaffa se doit de conserver sa dignité en toutes circonstances ).

Finalement, une heure plus tard, Sam et Jack émergèrent de leur chambre, douchés, habillés, coiffés, en un mot : prêts.

Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Daniel. Vous en avez mis un temps…

Félicitations à vous deux, O'Neill, major Carter, intervint Teal'c. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés.

Merci Teal'c, répondit Sam avec un sourire grand comme ça.

Puis le Jaffa dit quelques mots en goa'uld que seul Daniel comprit, et ces mots le firent sourire.

Je crois qu'ils ont déjà commencé à s'entraîner en vue de ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Daniel, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe là ? demanda Jack. Qu'est-ce Teal'c a dit ?

Il a dit : " Que votre union soit heureuse et puissent vos enfants être nombreux. "

En faisant le lien entre cette phrase et ce que Daniel avait répondu, Jack faillit s'étrangler.

Non mais Daniel, est-ce que je me mêle de ce que vous faites avec Janet, moi ?

Là ce fut au tour de Daniel de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Ils avaient pourtant été prudents !

Bon, les gars, on se calme là ! fit Sam.

Le major Carter a raison, dit Teal'c. Nous devons aller voir Nick Wolf et mademoiselle Montrose.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Jack. Ça va être la grande séance explications et révélations. On se croirait vraiment dans _Les Feux de l'Amour_ : " Oh excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité mais Junior n'est pas ton fils, Luke. En fait, c'est celui de Matthew, qui soit dit en passant est aussi mon cousin car sa grand-mère est sortie avec mon oncle qui en fait était mon père ! Pardonne-moi ! "

Jack s'était lancé dans une parodie de toutes les séries que plein de monde détestent mais regardent quand même pour savoir la suite ! ( enfin, moi c'est l'effet que ça me fait : je regarde un ou deux épisodes parce que y a rien d'autre et je me retrouve devant le télé à 13h45 tous les jours pour savoir ce que Truc a de si important à dire à Machin, quoique pour l'instant ça va, je regarde pas trop… ). Sam était morte de rire, Daniel exaspéré et Teal'c totalement largué.

Quand Jack eut fini sa prestation, tous se rendirent en taxi chez Amanda et Nick.

Ceux-ci les attendaient avec un peu d'appréhension car ils ne savaient pas comment leurs amis allaient réagir en apprenant qu'Amanda était immortelle et âgée de plus de mille ans. 

Leurs premières réactions furent :

Jack : Mais bien sûr, on va vous croire !

Sam : C'est scientifiquement impossible !

Daniel : C'est…du point de vue historique…c'est génial ! Ce sont des témoins vivants du passé !

Teal'c : haussement de sourcil ( des deux cette fois ! )

Pour prouver ce qu'elle avançait, Amanda leur fit une petite démonstration ( non, elle ne se tua pas pour mieux ressusciter ensuite car d'après ce qu'elle dit, ça fait un mal de chien ), elle se contenta de se couper à la main et SG-1 vit avec stupéfaction la blessure se refermer dans les dix secondes qui suivirent.

Amanda leur raconta alors sa vie et en quoi consistait le Jeu : il ne doit rester qu'un seul immortel c'est pour cela qu'ils se combettent et se décapitent, car c'est le seul moyen de tuer un immortel. Elle leur expliqua les Guetteurs, les quickenings, le fait qu'ils peuvent sentir la présence d'autres immortels et l'aura spéciale des immortels en devenir. Les questions/réponses se succédaient. Amanda termina par l'histoire de Megan : elle leur révéla son nom de famille, Carter, et qu'elle était morte en 1875.

Mais oui ! s'exclama Sam. Toute la famille connaît cette histoire, mon père m'en parlait souvent. Quand je pense que tu l'as connue, Amanda, c'est complétement fou.

Je sais, Sam, ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

Et encore, intervint Nick, vous n'avez pas eu droit au faux suicide en direct !

Quoi ? fit Jack.

Oui, pour me convaincre, Amanda s'est tiré une balle dans le ventre, avec mon arme de service ! J'étais totalement paniqué !

Y a de quoi être paniqué, répondit Jack. Au fait, nous aussi, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Quoi donc ? dirent en même temps Amanda et Nick avec intérêt.

Ça, répondit Sam.

Et s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jack, elle l'embrassa.

Vous êtes ensemble ? fit Amanda. C'est génial, je suis super contente pour vous deux.

Samantha, félicitations !

Nick l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Et vous Jack, vous avez intérêt à la rendre heureuse, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi !

Oh mais vous devrez attendre votre tour, Nick ! s'exclama Daniel. Il y a déjà plein de monde avant vous : le général Carter, Teal'c, moi, le général Hammond, sa meilleure amie Janet… Vous voyez la liste est longue.

Ouhhh ! fit semblant Jack. Je suis mort de peur ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je l'aime trop pour la rendre malheureuse !

Et il l'embrassa, Sam répondit à son baiser…

Daniel se râcla la gorge.

Euh…vous êtes pas seul ici. Attendez d'être tranquilles pour faire vos cochonneries !

Des cochonneries ! râla Jack. Vous pouvez parler, je vous signale que vous faites les mêmes avec Janet, alors la ramenez pas, Danny boy !

Oui, mais au moins, nous on les fait pas en public !

Et alors, y a aucun règlement qui interdit de s'embrasser en public !

Peut-être, mais vu comme vous êtiez partis, vous êtiez prêts à aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser !

Jack et Daniel étaient debouts et se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, on aurait dit deux coqs de combat.

Ça suffit, les garçons, intervint Sam, ou je vous livre en pâture à Apophis !

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche et rougit.

Apohis ? fit Amanda. C'est pas un dieu égyptien ?

Euh…oui, répondit Jack en fusillant Sam du regard. C'est le nom de code d'un pote à nous tout pas beau et méchant…

Vous savez que vous mentez très mal, Jack, le nargua Amanda.

Ouais, ben en fait, c'est classé secret défense, ça fait partie du projet sur lequel on travaille, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir. Major, je peux vous voir un instant ?

Sam pensa " Ouh la la, il m'appelle par mon grade, c'est mauvais signe, ça va barder pour mon matricule ! "

Tous deux s'éloignèrent. Jack était repassé en mode militaire, c'était le colonel qui s'adressait à son major pour le réprimander.

Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris, major ? demanda-t-il en se retenant pour ne pas crier.

C'est sorti tout seul, mon colonel, ne m'en veuillez pas.

Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez failli faire, Carter ?

Permission de parler librement, mon colonel ?

Accordée.

D'accord j'ai gaffé mais vous aussi vous l'avez presque fait. Vous vous rappelez la soirée à l'ambassade, vous avez presque laissé échapper le mot Tok'ra, alors ne me criez pas dessus pour ça. Et puis ce n'est sûrement pas Amanda qui ira en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle réussit à garder le secret de son immortalité, elle peut réussir à garder celui-ci aussi. On ne va pas lui en dire plus et je ne crois pas qu'elle cherchera à en savoir plus, elle a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Alors, à mon avis, on n'a pas besoin de s'en faire pour ça.

Tu as raison, Sam, excuse-moi, je me suis emporté.

Et excuse-moi d'avoir gaffé, ça ne se reproduira plus, Jack.

Je sais, ma chérie. Allez,viens.

Il ouvrit les bras et Sam vint s'y blottir.

Je t'aime, mon colonel.

Je t'aime aussi, major.

Puis main dans la main, ils revinrent auprès de leurs amis.

Bon, si on sortait fêter tout ça ? proposa Nick.

Bonne idée, approuva Amanda. Je connais une boîte super.

Mais d'abord, je vous invite tous au resto ! fit Jack. Ça vous dirait de manger à la Tour d'Argent ?

La Tour d'Argent ? s'exclama Daniel. Mais c'est hors de prix !

Ne vous en faites pas, petit scarabée, c'est l'Oncle Sam qui paie !

Moi ça me va, fit Sam.

Moi aussi, dit à son tour Amanda.

Idem ici, conclut Teal'c.

Bon, je vais téléphoner pour réserver et on se retrouve en bas de l'hôtel dans une heure et demie, OK ?

OK.

SG-1 repartit alors à l'hôtel et tous se préparèrent. En effet, la Tour d'Argent étant un restaurant très chic, on ne peut pas y aller en jean-baskets.

Après le resto, Amanda les emmena dans la meilleure boîte de Paris, où tous découvrirent avec stupéfaction que Teal'c adorait la techno !

Il ne restait plus à SG-1 qu'une semaine de vacances. La menace William Bennett étant éliminée, ils passèrent une semaine tranquille et détendue. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées avec Nick et Amanda, et dans tous les endroits où ils passèrent, personne n'oublia cette bande d'Américains déjantés !

Vint le jour du départ. Nick et Amanda accompagnèrent SG-1 à Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. Leur avion étant annoncé, tout le monde se dit au revoir avec émotion. Juste avant d'embarquer, Jack lança :

Si vous passez dans le Colorado, venez nous voir !

Dix heures plus tard, SG-1 atterrit à Colorado Springs. Janet et Cassie étaient venues les chercher et poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant Sam et Jack se tenir par la main. Ils montèrent tous dans le break de Janet qui déposa notre couple préféré chez Jack et embarqua Daniel et Teal'c chez elle ( rassurez-vous, ils vont pas faire une partouze, Teal'c va dormir dans la chambre d'amis ).

Le lendemain matin, lundi, tout SG-1 était dans la salle debriefing à 8h pile. Le général Hammond entra, Sam et Jack se mirent au garde-à-vous et saluèrent.

Repos, colonel, major.

Ils se rassirent.

Alors, ces vacances ?

Très reposantes, mon général, et enrichissantes, répondit Jack en regardant Sam. On a rencontré des amis de Carter et on a ramené plein de souvenirs…

Sam essayait de se donner une contenance, le nez dans ses papiers.

Major ?

Je confirme, mon général.

Moi aussi, général, renchérit Daniel. On a visité le Louvre, c'était un vrai bonheur !

Et vous Teal'c ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Paris ?

La capitale des Français est une ville superbe, général Hammond.

Très bien, vous me raconterez tout ça plus tard. Major…

Merci, mon général. La sonde…

Et la vie reprit son cours au SGC.

SIX MOIS PLUS TARD

Le travail et les missions avaient remplacé la détente et les vacances. Tout se passait bien, les équipes SG n'avaient eu à déplorer aucune perte et pour l'instant la menace goa'uld était endormie.

Le général Hammond avait été très heureux de retrouver son équipe favorite en forme et plus soudée que jamais. Sam et Jack avaient décidé de ne rien dire au général dans l'immédiat et de vivre leur amour en secret. Mais Hammond n'était pas dupe, et malgré tous leurs efforts, il avait bien remarqué les regards appuyés, les contacts furtifs et leur complicité grandissante. Les rapports entre ses deux meilleurs officiers avaient évolué. Il en était heureux pour eux et attendait qu'ils viennent lui en parler. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à les traduire en cour martiale car un papier officiel, tamponné par la Maison Blanche, attendait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Puis Sam apprit qu'elle était enceinte. En accord avec Jack, elle décida de démissionner de l'armée et de demander son affectation au service scientifique en tant que civile, comme Daniel, pour élever son enfant en toute sécurité. Ils allèrent donc voir le général.

Bureau du général Hammond.

Toc, toc.

Entrez ! cria le général.

Sam et Jack obéirent et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Repos. Colonel, major, que me voulez-vous ?

Hammond avait bien sa petite idée, mais il décida de les laisser mariner un peu.

Eh bien, voilà, mon général.

Sam lui tendit un lettre. Le général commença à la parcourir. La surprise puis la colère se peignirent sur son visage.

J'exige des explications, major.

Il se trouve que je suis enceinte de deux mois et que je veux démissionner pour pouvoir élever mon enfant. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de mourir en mission et de le laisser sans sa mère.

Oui, mais pourquoi quitter l'armée ? Vous pouvez seulement arrêter les missions.

Parce que le père de l'enfant, c'est moi, répondit Jack.

Ai-je bien entendu, colonel ? rugit le général tellement fort que les ceux qui étaient dans les environs se dirent qu'ils n'aimeraient pas être à la place de celui qui subissait la colère du général.

Oui, mon général. 

Instinctivement, Sam et Jack s'étaient remis au garde-à-vous en voyant la colère de leur supérieur.

Colonel, je sais que vous n'avez pas souvent respecté le règlement, mais là vous avez dépassé les bornes ! Vous avez enfreint la loi la plus importante du code militaire ! Et vous, major, cela m'étonne de vous. Une carrière brillante vous attendait, vous auriez pu finir général, et vous venez de tout gâcher.

Je sais, mon général, mais mon bonheur passe avant tout . J'aime Jack, je porte son enfant et je refuse de sacrifier tout ça pour ma carrière militaire.

Jack la regarda avec amour et fierté. Il savait que ça lui coûter de quitter l'armée, car elle adorait son travail, mais elle pensait à leur enfant d'abord. Et il l'admirait pour ça.

Vous comprenez, mon général, continua-t-elle, je ne peux continuer les missions car si nous mourions tous les deux, notre bébé se retrouverait orphelin, et je dois quitter l'armée pour pouvoir vivre avec Jack.

Ça m'est égal, major, cria Hammond, rouge de colère. Votre liaison date d'avant votre demande de démission, que j'en profite pour refuser, et vous n'échapperez pas à la cour martiale !

En entendant cela, les deux officiers avaient pâli. Ils ne pensaient pas que le général irait jusque là.

Rompez !

A vos ordres !

Sam et Jack sortirent du bureau.

Eh ben c'est pas gagné, fit Jack.

On est dans la panade, Jack, on va passer en cour martiale. On va être puni, dégradé ou pire encore, ils vont peut-être nous envoyer en prison !

Calme-toi, Sam, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. J'ai des amis au JAG, Harm et Mac ne refuseront pas de nous aider, j'en suis sûr.

A cet instant, une voix sortit du haut-parleur :

Tout le personnel est attendu au mess des officiers ! Tout le personnel est attendu au mess des officiers !

Mess des officiers

Tout le SGC était réuni et attendait tout en discutant. Le bruit était infernal.

Quand le général Hammond entra, le colonel O'Neill cria :

A vos rangs fixe !

Tous les militaires se levèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous, tandis que les civils se levaient uniquement. Le silence régnait maintenant.

Hammond monta sur une table pour mieux voir ses hommes et mieux se faire entendre.

Repos, dit-il.

Tout le monde se rassit.

Les membres de SG-1, rejoints par le Doc, étaient assis à la même table et se regardaient en se posant des questions. Hammond avait un air réjoui et détendu, et Sam et Jack se demandaient ce que cela signifiait car ils se rappelaient la colère qu'il venait de piquer. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent et se prirent discrètement la main.

Mesdames, messieurs, membres du SGC, j'ai une annonce officielle à vous faire. J'ai reçu une lettre de notre Président qui, j'en suis sûr va faire plaisir à nombre d'entre vous, dit-il en fixant Sam et Jack, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Ça faisait quelques temps que je l'avais mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment pour vous en faire part. J'ai récemment appris qu'il devenait urgent que vous en preniez connaissance. Je vais donc vous la lire.

Tous les officiers, sous-offs, soldats et civils présents écoutaient attentivement le général.

Voilà.

__

Au personnel militaire du SGC.

Mesdames, messieurs,

Suite aux services rendus par vous non seulement à la nation mais aussi à la planète entière, j'ai le plaisir de vous récompenser en annulant, pour vous tous, et en particulier pour un certain colonel et un certain major que, j'en suis sûr, vous reconnaîtrez (je connais les base militaires, je sais que tout le monde y est au courant de tout et que les potins vont bon train, je n'ai donc pas besoin de nommer les intéressés…) , donc en annulant la loi de non-fraternisation.

Félicitations aux nombreux couples qui vont se former et merci à tous pour votre courage et votre dévouement.

Jack RYAN

Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

( j'avais pas envie de mettre Bush, alors j'ai chopé le nom du Président dans le dernier Tom Clancy. Ceux qui ont vu ( ou lu ) _Jeux de Guerre_ connaissent Jack Ryan, eh bien, dans _L'ours et le dragon_, il est Président des USA )

Dans le mess, ce fut une vraie explosion de joie, des applaudissements éclatèrent et des sifflements ravis fusèrent de partout. Plusieurs couples s'enlacèrent.

Sam et Jack n'en revenaient pas.

Alors, la scène qu'il nous a faite, c'était du chiqué ! fit Sam.

Ah, il nous a bien eus, répondit Jack, il mériterait un Oscar.

C'est super, Jack, on a la permission, on est plus obligé de se cacher et je n'ai pas besoin de quitter l'armée !

Ils s'enlacèrent à leur tour.

Je t'aime, Sam.

Je t'aime aussi, Jack.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand un flash les interrompit.

Du calme, les enfants, ou vous allez manquer d'air ! dit une voix joyeuse à côté d'eux.

Ils se séparèrent pour voir un général Hammond souriant de toutes ses dents, un Polaroïd à la main.

Tenez, dit-il en leur tendant une photo, et félicitations.

Merci, mon général, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Il était temps que vous vous décidiez, j'ai bien cru que vous ne seriez jamais ensemble. Ma petite Sam, je te souhaite plein de bonheur, Jack est un homme bien.

Je sais, oncle Georges, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se retourna vers Jack pour le voir sortir une petite boîte en velours de la poche de son treillis, s'agenouiller devant elle et lui demander :

Major Samantha Carter, me feriez-vous le joie et l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Oh Jack ! Je… bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !

Jack se releva, lui prit la main gauche et lui passa la bague. C'était un saphir rectangulaire à dix facettes, de la même couleur que les yeux de Sam, et monté sur un anneau en or blanc.

Le général s'était discrètement éclipsé mais les observait. Les voyant s'embrasser, il remonta sur la table et réclama le silence.

Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les premiers fiancés officiels du SGC, les futurs monsieur et madame O'Neill !

Tout le monde applaudit et voulut les féliciter, à commencer par Teal'c, Daniel et le Doc. Ceux-ci s'enlacèrent aussi car ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils formaient un couple. Daniel en profita pour glisser discrètement une bague au doigt de Janet, et celle-ci, pour toute réponse, se contenta de l'embrasser.

Avant que le général ne descende de sa table, Jack le rejoignit et mena un ban en son honneur.

Pour le général, hip hip hip…

HOURRAAA ! ! !

Pour le Président, hip hip hip…

HOURRAAA ! ! !

Pour le général et le Président, hip hip hip…

HOURRAAA ! ! !

Ainsi se termine mon histoire. Sam et Jack, Daniel et Janet se marièrent le même jour en présence de leur famille et de tous leurs amis, humains et extra-terrestres.

Sept mois après l'annonce du mess, Sam mit au monde deux magnifiques bébés, une fille aussi belle que sa mère et avec le même caractère et sens de l'humour que son père, Julia Anne Sha're Carter-O'Neill, et un garçon avec les yeux de son père et l'esprit scientifique de sa mère, Alexander Charles Jacob Carter-O'Neill. Tous deux et leurs frères et sœurs qui suivirent firent le bonheur et la fierté de leurs parents et eurent la plus incroyable collection d'oncles et tantes qui puisse exister !

****

THE END

Voilà. Merci à vous tous qui avez eu le courage et la gentillesse de lire ma fanfic jusqu'au bout.

Bon, je sais, la fin peut se résumer à ça : ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, mais je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui finissent mal,et puis je suis une grande romantique, alors j'ai du mal à imaginer une fin où Sam et Jack ne sont pas ensemble. Un jour, j'essaierais quand même d'écrire une histoire triste, j'ai bien une ou deux idées, mais je vais attendre qu'elles mûrissent.

Bisous à tous les lecteurs et aux auteurs qui m'ont donné envie de me mettre à l'écriture.

Anne

PS : Soyez sympa, écrivez-moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
